Izuku the Creator
by Paeon Kanestu
Summary: Quirks are powerful and pique interest. Many wonder what quirks will be discovered... What if one quirk allowed one to create brand new people, with brand new quirks. This seemed like a dream until a young boy made it a reality. He is Izuku Midoriya and he... is the Creator.
1. Chapter Prologue

... _It started back in the town of Qing Qing, China. One day, they announced the birth of a "luminescent" baby was born. Then, the "paranormal" was declared everywhere. Time passed... and we could not explain the cause of this phenomenon. Very quickly, the "paranormal" began "normal"... and "dreams" became "reality"._

 _The newly named quirks allowed people to become the heroes the world needed... and sadly, the creation of heroes came with the creation of villains._

 _Individuality became the norm of the world. However, 20% of the population did not have quirks and were given the name, "Quirkless". As it has been said, "not all men are made equal"._

 _However... this is the tale of a young boy... with the personal traits of the Quirkless. This boy would learn that power does appear from one, but from all. This is the tale of Izuku Midoriya. This is the tale of the boy who could make new life._

 _This... is the tale of the **Creator**._

 _ **Izuku the Creator: Prologue: The Journey's beginning**_

* * *

Currently, we see a young boy sitting at his desk with an unreadable expression. The young boy had green bushy hair as he was watching a video of his favourite hero. This... was Izuku Midoriya. Izuku didn't know what to feel at the moment, he was just... numb. He could only think of one question. "What is my Quirk?"

...

* * *

To understand, you'd have to go back a few hours. Izuku had gone to the doctor with his mother for the usual checkup when the strangest occurrence happened. The doctor returned to the mother and child with the most shocked face. "Well Mrs Midoriya... It appears your son does have a quirk." While the two were happy, the doctor was still shocked of the results. "However... it appears to have already surfaced... and we don't know what it is..." This brought the Midoriya's to reality. Izuku's quirk already surfaced?

...

* * *

Inko was distressed. Hisashi was coming home soon and expecting to know the news on his son when he gets back home. How does she explain this? However... someone of higher power seemed to have other plans. "Inko? Honey?" In the doorway was none other than Hisashi Midoriya, the husband of Inko Midoriya and father of Izuku Midoriya. Inko sighed before turning to her husband with a distraught look. "Dear... I need to talk to you about Izuku's Quirk." Normally Hisashi would be ecstatic about this information, but it seems there's more. "Normally, when a Quirk is formed, there is a change in the human structure. This isn't the same as showing if you'll have a quirk or not... this isn't the pinkie toe. The doctors... were able to see the change within Izuku that shows his Quirk manifested. The problem is... we don't know his Quirk. We have no way to figure it out." As Inko expected some kind of reaction, she never expected her husband to laugh. "That's it? Inko... that doesn't matter right now... Let me talk to Izuku."

...

* * *

Within his own thoughts, Izuku was brought back to reality when the door opened to show his father. "Dad!" Izuku ran towards Hisashi as the father and son embraced each other. He felt relieved until he heard his father speak. "So, I heard about your Quirk." Izuku's mind was racing. What is father going to say!?

"...So what?"

...What? Izuku was shocked to see his father smiling at him. "So what if you don't know your Quirk yet? It just means that you have to find it." Izuku looked as his father with tears beginning to appear. "It doesn't matter. You'll find your Quirk. But no matter what... I'll be rooting for you!" With those words, another father-son bonding occurred as Hisashi held onto his crying son.

...

* * *

Time had passed. It had been a few months since the shocking visit to the doctor. While some believed that Izuku would find his Quirk, there were those who believed he was actually Quirkless. One of those believers was Katsuki Bakugo. While he was... " _Friends_ "... with Izuku, he believed that Izuku was just useless. As such, he gave him the nickname Deku, which meant useless. When Katsuki gained his Quirk, he began to grow an ego, which later grew into him becoming a bully to prove he's stronger.

We currently see young Izuku standing up to Katsuki and his two lackeys, who will be call Wings and Hands. "It's really cruel to do that Kacchan...! I won't let you..." Behind Izuku was a young body, one of the unlucky 20% who never gained a Quirk... a Quirkless. "I won't let you continue without doing anything!" Katsuki could only laugh. "You? Stop me? Come on now... what could a Quirkless good for nothing like you do?"

As it has been said, "not all men are born equal." In that moment, Izuku learned that lesson the hard way. While some would be pushed down and begin to feel weak, Izuku was different. As the three bullies walked away from a beat up Izuku and a crying boy, Izuku simple stood up and turned to the boy with a smile. "Don't worry... Strength isn't given, it's earned." A simple line Izuku began to take to heart which would return in the future. "Don't let them push you down, stand up and get stronger." With that, Izuku turned to walk away. Never knowing the future impact of those words...

...

* * *

Sitting as his desk, eight year old Izuku Midoriya was stumped. Close to four years ago, he found out his Quirk surfaced and he was still unable to discover it. Izuku was thinking of different Quirks and abilities he could have when an idea popped in his head. "Maybe I should try and draw heroes with possible Quirks?" It sounded like a weird idea. He would have known if he had that Quirk or not... but one can dream. "Hmm... what should be the quirk name and what should it do? How about... Spring... Spring Arm? Spring... Spring Body! Perfect!"

Izuku began to write out how the Quirk worked and the weaknesses of the Quirk. " **Spring Body: Allows one hands and feet to pop off on springs. Allows one to fire a hand at a far away target and grab hold. Has a reach limit of 10 meters.** " Izuku then began to draw a simple drawing of a person. Some spiky hair... have it purple. Some jeans and a tee shirt... make it blue. Add a black hoodie. "Hmm... It's missing something... Ah!" From a popular game, Izuku added Beat from Jet Set Radio's sunglasses and roller-skates.

It was almost complete. The boy had a Quirk, an appearance... what was missing? "Oh yeah! A name!" Izuku sat and pondered as two different subjects were in his head. The first was of what to name the hero he drew. Second... was a question of why he drew this guy? It seemed like a waste of time. After what seemed like an eternity, Izuku chose a name. "Extension Force."

Izuku began to write the name on the paper. Something... felt different as he did. As he finished the final letter, the paper began to shine and illuminate the room. Izuku closed his eyes and was pushed back until the light began to die down. As the light disappeared, Izuku began to open his eyes to see a boy around the same age as him. The boy had spiky purple hair, a black hoodie, a blue tee shirt, blue jeans, and... Sunglasses and roller-skates from Jet Set Radio...

In front of Izuku was his drawing... alive. Izuku made his drawing into reality... The two looked at each other as the purple haired boy lifted his glasses to stare at Izuku's green eyes with his blue eyes.

Silence surrounded left until they both spoke at the same time...

" **AHHHH!" "** _ **AHHHH!**_ **"**

* * *

 **AND there's the Prologue. Hello, I'm Paeon Kanetsu and welcome to IZUKU THE CREATOR! This story is going to be my first story and I hope it'll go well.**

 **A few things firstly are that this story will have OC's in them. I am asking for some OC's however... No overpowered OC's. Also, don't expect your OC to be the main character and have a relationship. I'm going to have the original characters as a part of Izuku's Quirk only!**

 **Secondly... This will be Izuku x Tsuyu. One of the reasons is because I personally like the pairing, but the main reason is because there aren't enough Izuku x Tsuyu Fanfiction. If there are more, I haven't seen them. The only ones I've seen have stopped and I've been waiting for updates. Also this will most likely be the ONLY pairing.**

 **Finally, Izuku will NOT have One for All. I personally need to figure out what I'm going to do with that... but for originality... No One for All. Izuku will only have his single Quirk and that's it.**

 **That's all for now! See you guys next time!** _ **Paeon has signed out.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_As the number of "paranormal" phenomenon grows up, the number of crime exploded like wildfire. And when governments were bound hand and foot by laws that restricted radical revisions of any reaction... courageous people... and character traits of American comics went to action. They kept an eye on the "paranormal" and defended the people of bad intentions!_

 _Very quickly, under the leadership of public opinion, the hero, after acquiring specific civil rights, saw their professional activities officially recognized. And to reward their efforts... They received their salaries directly from the state! And they were acclaimed by the crowds!_

 _ **Izuku the Creator: Chapter 1: The first rough drafts**_

* * *

To say Izuku was shocked was an understatement. How does one react when their drawing comes to life? The purple haired boy in front of him shocked him more. "Who are you!? Where am I!? ... Who am I!?"

Izuku was appalled. Why? The boy was acting almost as if he... never existed... And just like that, the final puzzle pieces in Izuku's mind came together. His drawing didn't just come to life... Izuku made a brand new person... Izuku created life! The purple haired boy looked at Izuku with a heated stare so strong it snapped him out of his thoughts. "You... I need answers now... Who am I? Who are you? And where the heck am I?" Izuku could only freak out internally. How does one explain this situation?

...

* * *

"So let me get this straight." The purple haired boy was currently rubbing his eyes in annoyance. "You decided to draw a possible person with a Quirk, gave it a name which then caused a light to appear, which then made me, the drawing, appear and become real?" Izuku could only nod along. "Great... what are we going to do? I'm pretty sure a guy appearing out of nowhere will freak people out and who knows the full extent to your Quirk."

Izuku never thought about it until then. What were the limits for his Quirk? He drew many pictures of him as a hero, All Might and all the heroes he's seen. But why now? The only difference was...

"Hmm... maybe... I can only make life when the person I'm drawing doesn't exist?" This gained an eyebrow from the purple haired boy. Izuku could only sigh. "Well think about it. I've drawn many different pictures of heroes. Look." Izuku pulls out one of his "For the future Hero Analysis" journals. As the purple haired boy looked through the book, he looked at Izuku with a serious look. "You're... a... massive nerd aren't you?"

Izuku could only do what was known as the _'Anime fall'_. "That's what you gained from all this!?" The purple haired boy continued to look at Izuku with a serious expression... until he burst out laughing. "Man, calm down. I get it. I was made because I've never existed before. Whatever... Not gonna ruin a perfect opportunity." The boy then struck a face of realization. "I never asked... what is my name?" Izuku then looked at the boy with a shy expression. "It's... Extension Force..."

The purple haired boy deadpanned at Izuku. "Nerd..." As Izuku did another _'Anime fall'_ , the purple haired thought. "Hmm... alright." He then looked at Izuku with a smile. "From now on, I'll be Exie. Nice to meet you!"

As the newly named Exie lifted his hand up for a high-five, Izuku regained his bearings and returned... until... "What? What's happening to me!?" The two looked at Exie's body, which was disappearing. When Exie fully disappeared, Izuku was freaking out. "Oh god oh god oh god oh god! What do I do!? What happened!? Okay... maybe there's a way to bring him back?"

Izuku got into a weird pose before raising his hand into the air. "Come forth! Exie!" ...Nothing. Izuku could only sigh. This would take a while.

...

* * *

By a while, it was actually a good two hours. Izuku tried many things. He tried to redraw Exie... but nothing. He tried many different chants to bring him back, but nothing. Izuku was at the point of pulling out his hair. "What now!? I can't seem to bring him back! How do I **SUMMON: Extension Force**?"

Suddenly a bright light reappeared before Exie was pushed out of the portal. Izuku could only stare in shock as the light disappeared and Exie glared at Izuku. "What the heck was that!? I was stuck in some sort of parallel world! There was, however... NO ONE! No animals, no people... just nature and me! So again... what the hell!?" Izuku could only stare in shock. Somehow, his high-five with Exie sent Exie to a completely untouched world.

Exie however was getting annoyed with Izuku. "Answer me dammit!" As Exie began to pick himself up... *slip* *CRASH* "DAMMIT! THE STUPID ROLLER-SKATES! WHY THE HELL DID YOU GIVE ME THESE?!" What occur was Exie slipping on his roller-skates due to no real practice with using them. And yes... he was falling constantly in the other world.

Things only got worse when Inko came running to his son's room. "Sweetie are you okay? I heard a crash from downstai-" To her shock, she saw Izuku staring at a purple haired boy with roller-skates who was face first on the floor. Izuku could only sigh... this was going to be a crazy time.

...

* * *

To no one's surprise... it was more than a simple "crazy time". After explaining his Quirk to his mother as well as the situation with Exie, the two were brought to the doctors. The doctors were completely shocked with their findings. Exie seemed to have a unique molecular makeup to the point were no parts could be linked to anyone. Exie was real... but nothing made sense. His Quirk seemed to work as Izuku wrote. His hands and feet were able to spring off his body up to 10 meters. Doctors then explained to the Midoriya's and Exie that they needed to see someone special about Izuku's Quirk...

And as such, leads to how Izuku, Exie and Inko were sitting across Principal Nezu. The bear mouse dog thing looked at the three with a smile. "So I learned that young Izuku gained a powerful Quirk..." The three were feeling unnerved as the mouse dog bear looked at them with a constant smile. "Now... I have one question... Can you make animals with Quirks?" Izuku and Exie looked at each other shocked, that's what he wanted to know? That's... an actual good question. Could Izuku make animals with Quirks?

Exie then used one of his spring hands to try and grab a near when missed and grabbed air. This resulted in him losing balance and falling to the floor. "Before you ask... I'm not used to my Quirk or these damn roller-skates." Izuku snickered. "Well then why do you have roller-skates?" This resulted in a glare from the downed boy. "Gee... I wonder who came up with such an idea." This resulted in laughter from Izuku, a groan from Exie and giggling from Inko as Nezu got up to grab some paper and pencils.

When Nezu returned, he placed it in front of Izuku. "When you're ready." Izuku looked down at the paper and began to think of all possibilities. This would take a while...

...

* * *

After some time, Izuku was nearly finished. On the paper was a monkey who had a red tee shirt, black shorts... and a top hat as requested by Principal Nezu. The Quirk was based around the game Super Monkey Ball. He wrote... " **Quirk: Protective Ball. Allows user to create a protective ball around one self which can be used to move around. Can be broken with enough force and can be bounced around.** " Izuku was really liking the little guy. However, all that was left was a name...

"Monkey Ball." Izuku turned to Exie with a raised eyebrow. "Well, he's a monkey who makes a ball... Monkey Ball." Izuku could only shrug as he wrote down the name. And as with Exie, when the final letter was written, a bright light filled the room. As the light began to disappear, in front of Izuku was a familiar monkey with a red tee shirt, black shorts, and a top hat. Everyone other then Izuku was shocked at how it occurred. Even Exie, who was made the exact same way, was shocked at the process.

"Well... hello there." Everyone was snapped back to reality as the monkey spoke. "It's nice to meet you, but... do you know where I am and who I am?" Izuku could only sigh at the déjà vu...

...

* * *

As the now group of four returned to the Midoriya residence, Izuku could only think of the crazy day he had. He learned he was able to make new life... as long as they didn't already exist. Izuku made two new people... well, a person and a monkey. Exie seemed to be snarky and a loudmouth while the monkey, who was named Mon, was calm and collected.

Back at Nezu office, Izuku learned that he could summon his creations from that other world by going 'SUMMON:' then the name of the creation. So, until Exie and Mon could create a place to stay in the other world, they were staying at the Midoriya's.

Izuku could only think of one final thought before succumbing to sleep. "What's going to happen next?"

* * *

 **AND that's a wrap! Hello again everyone! Paeon Kanetsu here. Firstly, I want to thank you all for the amazing reaction to the Prologue. I wasn't expecting such a positive reaction.**

 **Secondly, there will be more info for Izuku Quirk later on in the story. I was just getting the basics down. Hopefully people will enjoy the Quirk.**

 **As to why I'm calling it the Quirk... I don't have a final name for it yet. I'm open to any suggestions. Currently it's only known as the Quirk, Life. It seems unoriginal of a name to me.**

 **Finally, I may take more time before reaching the actual plotline. Main reason is... I don't know how to do the Entrance Exam. I kind of want Izuku to keep his Quirk a secret from everyone... but I feel as though I may have to have him reveal it during the entrance exam.**

 **Well... that's all for now. See you next time!** _ **Paeon has signed out.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_Pablo Picasso was one of the pre-eminent artists of the twentieth century. He and his work were the subject of unending analysis, gossip, dislike, adoration and rumour._

 _The point is that regardless of what other people think, keep going. You follow your passion. Don't let the small stuff get to you. Art is made by beliefs and dreams, not those who dislike it._

 _ **Izuku the Creator: Chapter 2: An artist's struggles**_

* * *

Izuku was tired. "Why me..." The green haired boy was currently lying on his bed, tired beyond belief. It had been a few weeks since Izuku learned of his Quirk and the rush hasn't ended. Doctors were pestering Izuku to create heroes to help research and healing. If he could, he could make someone with the ability to heal all wounds... but in reality he couldn't.

When trying to make a hero to be the perfect healer, he realized he couldn't make it. Doctors wanted to know the reasoning, which was in fact the biggest downfall of Izuku's Quirk. Quirks are known to have drawbacks, some are personal, and some are straight muscle strain. This... is the drawback of Izuku's Quirk, he has to give each hero he creates a drawback. Depending on the Quirk, it's either a small drawback, or a massive one. As such... the ultimate healer was impossible.

After many attempts, the doctors gave up for that point. They stopped their requests of the perfect healer... and that was when Izuku learned the similar struggles of an artist. Supply and demand, criticism and need of what the people want... Izuku learned control of is Quirk was a difficult one to obtain. Not from him... but to gain the control back from the world.

...

* * *

It had been two years since Izuku Midoriya's Quirk came to be. He gave it a name that represented him... **Genesis**. He was a creator, some who made living art! He could make new people... new opportunities... yet why was it that nothing worked?

After Exie and Mon, Izuku seemed to be unable to create new heroes. Doctors would demand and demand... yet he couldn't make anything. Izuku had dealt with this struggle for two years and had found no way around it... so why?

It wasn't until his mother Inko gave him an idea. A friend to keep Exie in check. You see... over the two years, Exie gained the title of troublemaker and Mon could never seem to stop him. It was almost as if someone new was needed to keep him on track.

Izuku sat and pondered. Maybe... he could make that. Maybe the reason he couldn't make anyone wasn't because of his need... but because he didn't want to make them. Every time he received a request, they would end up with one's personal gain. Yet Izuku knew in his mind... he hated these requests. Maybe this time, he could do it...

...

* * *

It took Izuku a few days to figure it all out, but he was nearly finished. On his paper was someone different from Exie, a girl who hopefully would put an end to Exie's troublemaker ways. The girl had long red hair in the form of a ponytail. She wore blue pre-ripped jeans, a pink long sleeve shirt, a black bomber jacket and blue moto boots. Izuku also made sure that for her Quirk, all the clothes are fire-proof.

Her Quirk... was one that Izuku hoped would make her have a fiery personality while still being calm and collected... but it was a serious risk. Izuku stared at the paper as he re-read the Quirk. " **Quirk: Overheat. Allows user to shoot a stream of fire from hands. It starts out weak, but overtime it gains more power at the loss of control. Power resets after enough time of not using the Quirk. (Usually 2 hours)** " Izuku sighed. If this works, the girl would have lots of problems in the future... but he was willing to help her gain control.

Finally, was the most critical part of the process, the name... The name needed to be something he could remember so he could summon her while being possible to find a normal name from.

After what seemed like an eternity, Izuku decided a name... Afterburner. As the final letter was written, a light overtook the room. When the light died down, in front of Izuku was a girl his age... Afterburner.

... How was he going to explain her Quirk without getting in serious pain?

...

* * *

Sadly, Izuku was in pain, but the girl was sitting upset. "Alright... I'll forgive you... for now." Izuku sighed for relief; he had spent a good 30 minutes trying to make sure he didn't die. Izuku fortunately explained all the other information before explaining her Quirk. The girl sat there thinking out loud... "Afterburner... Afterburner... After... Alter... Altar... Alta... Alya... Alya! Perfect!"

Izuku smiled before turning to the newly named Alya. "I'm sorry for the Quirk, but let's... restart our introduction." With him clearing his throat, Izuku held his hand out. "My name is Izuku Midoriya, nice to meet you." The girl sighed before smiling and grabbing Izuku's hand for a handshake. "Name's Alya, nice to meet you."

And of course, the introduction was ruined. "IZUKU!" At the door was Exie, with a tired look on his face. "Izuku? Are there any wooden planks, nails, and a hammer anywhere? I have a perfect idea for a prank an-" *WHOOSH*

Exie was suddenly hit with a stream of fire, which lead to him being burnt before falling to the ground. Alya sighed as she turned to Izuku. "He's the idiot you want me to watch over... right?" With a simple nod from Izuku, Alya did the only logical answer... a face-palm. "Great..."

...

* * *

Izuku's struggles were beginning to die down. With the addition of Alya, he knew that e could stop all the greedy requests... because it's his Quirk and his choices. However... one final struggle was in his mind... without Exie, Mon or Alya, he was useless.

He didn't have a power he could use in battle... they did. Izuku was simply there as a hindrance for the three. At least... that's how he saw himself. He knew he wasn't powerful; he was the same as the Quirkless...

And it hit him. Izuku knew how to get stronger. With a training partner... One with his type of skills. Izuku knew to improve, he'd have to make a hero who would train with him to improve to prove his worth...

Izuku was going to make the first _Quirkless_ hero...

* * *

 **AND that's a wrap! Alright! Paeon Kanetsu here. Once again, thanks for the support for this story. I expected it to be... well... kind of obscure. But you guys seem to like the story and the story idea. Now... onto the basic stuff.**

 **Firstly, I'm going to agree with** _ **Ash Sayin**_ **. I'm going to have Izuku reveal his quirk during the entrance exam. The fact that keeping Izuku's quirk a secret would be very difficult was another big factor.**

 **Secondly... Yep. I'm making a Quirkless hero. The reasoning behind this is so there would be a role model for the Quirkless. To prove that** **Strength isn't given, it's earned.**

 **Finally... The Quirkless hero is NOT going to gain One for All. The Quirkless hero is going to be a fighter alone, using his own skills to prove his worth.**

 **Well, that's all for now! See you next time!** _ **Paeon has signed out.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_All that time, all I wanted you to tell me was "You can be a hero."_

 _Dreams eventually become real. Also, I forgot to mention it, but... this will be my story. The story of my journey to become the best of all heroes._

 _ **Izuku the Creator: Chapter 3: Preparations are in order**_

* * *

Izuku stared across from himself. In front of him was a boy around his age... who was sitting there quietly. The boy had short black hair, camo cargo pants, camo muscle shirt, and black combat boots. He looked like a soldier... but man was he angry before.

Izuku looked like he was pushed into a hurricane. When Izuku first made the boy, the boy was angry for one thing and one thing only. " **Quirk: Quirkless. The user does not have a Quirk but instead relies on his own skill.** " The boy was angry, until he learned the name Izuku gave him... Courage. Izuku said how he represents the courage needed to make a difference, to prove that Strength isn't given, it's earned.

Which then leads to where they were currently. "Hmm... Alright." The boy stood up and gave a hand to Izuku. "Your right... I need to for the people and not for me... Many Quirkless are ignored, forgotten... pushed to the edge. They need a hero to show that Quirkless doesn't mean useless." Izuku smiled and shook Courage's hand when said boy spoke up. "I'll be their Courage. But I'll be called Conner to make things simpler. Now..."

"You ready to get stronger?" With a firm nod, the two set out.

...

* * *

That was four years ago. Now was the year, the final year before his attempt to enter Yuuei Highschool. Izuku applied for the school, but he never stopped improving. During the two years with Conner, he gained a lean, yet muscular build. Conner had a similar build... but had a bit more muscles. The reason being that Conner trained non-stop. He wasn't trying to become the ultimate powerhouse, but rather he was trying to reach his goal of being able to punch through metal.

The other three heroes didn't sit around either. Exie gained more control over his Quirk while mastering how to use his roller-skates... The gang laughed at all of his failures. Mon improved his stamina and agility, making him a trick target to deal with. Alya focused more on her Quirk due to the drawback. He was able to go a decent amount of time before she would lose control of her Quirk. Many burns on the others were the results of her training.

All around, the team was strong... but they had a strength that others ignored. Their teamwork. They never did anything alone, they were a team. No one was a hindrance, no one was unwanted. They pushed each other to improve, to better themselves. They were more than a simple team... they were a family.

However... that wasn't on Izuku's mind. For the past year, he's been trying to replicate something... but no results. It was an accident in training... but it wasn't a problem.

...

* * *

During the training, it was a 3 vs. 2 battle. Exie and Izuku were paired up as the two and were in a difficult situation. As Alya, Mon, and Conner were ready to attack the stopped to realize something. Izuku and Exie were beside each other, but looked like they were connected.

In truth, the arms were beginning to merge. In their minds, they were thinking on how they could assist their teammate when... "We **can** do **this**!" This stopped them. Izuku and Exie didn't just hear their voice in their head, but each other's voice as well. Suddenly their arms separated and they were sent flying.

When they gained their bearings, Exie could only ask the most logical answer. "What the hell just happened?!"

...

* * *

Izuku was stumped on the event. Nothing ever came close to the same scenario. However, now wasn't the time to think about it. Now was the time to head to school. However, on the way there, Izuku saw a battle going on. It was a villain who seemed to have a... giant shark Quirk?

As Izuku came closer he saw the crowds reactions... they seemed to accept these events. People were calling how they wouldn't get to work on time, some were gossiping about the villain, (who seemed to be a simple handbag thief), while others were cheering for the hero, Kamui Woods.

The battle seemed be at its end when Kamui began to use his ' _Lacquered Chain Prison '_ until... " _CANON CANYON!_ " ... a new hero by the name of Mount Lady came in and stole the glory from Kamui Woods. Izuku didn't care in the slightest and instead began to write about Mount Lady's Quirk. A passerby noticed. "Hey, Hey, You also take notes! You thinking of becoming a hero no!? It's good, continue and give it everything you got!" Izuku turned to the man and smiled. "Yes! I'll do my best!"

...

* * *

As Izuku walked into class, people ignored him, as per usual. He would sit down and no one would care. When class started, the teacher walked up to the front and gained everyone's attention. "Okay... you're all in Grade 9 now!"

The teacher turned to get a look at everyone. "In other words, it is now or never that you should think of your future! I will now distribute the Career Aspiration Document!" ... "But, hey, you have, for the most part, the ambition to go the selection of heroes, no?" At those words the class erupted in cheers, everyone showing off their Quirks.

However, there was always a killjoy. "Sir, please don't put me in the same bag as the 'others'!" Izuku knew who that was... Katsuki Bakugo, his... acquaintance. Izuku knew Katsuki since childhood, but he wouldn't call each other friends. However, Izuku didn't care, he had a family that cared for him... he didn't have to worry about Katsuki.

"Oh. Now that we talk about it, it's true that Midoriya also wishes to enter Yuuei." ...Crap. Izuku looked up from his notes to see the class looking at him... before bursting out laughing. Izuku just sighed; of course they'd think it was impossible for him. However he was snapped out of his thoughts by one of Katsuki's explosions. " **GOOD FOR NOTHING!** "

Izuku didn't flinch, he didn't move, he just stared at Katsuki he was seething with anger. "Listen here Deku... I don't know what you're trying to pull... But a Quirkless loser like you is just a good for nothing! And you're trying to enter the same Arena as me!?" The class was snickering and giggling at the scenario in front of them... until...

"Yeah. I am. I'm going to enter Yuuei." The turned to look at Izuku, and they were shocked to see the determination in his eyes. "You call me a good for nothing? Go ahead. You think I'll fail? Think that. But... I WILL be going to Yuuei, I WILL be taking the exam, and I WILL fight for my spot at Yuuei just like everyone else. Also... you need to remember something _'Kacchan'_... Strength isn't given, it's earned!"

To say people were shocked was an understatement. Even the teacher was in awe of what occurred. Izuku Midoriya, the boy seen as useless and weak, just stood up to Katsuki Bakugo with extreme determination and passion. No one said anything, until the bell rang. Izuku just stood up and began to walk out the room. "USELESS DEKU!" Katsuki ran at Izuku, ready to hit him with an explosion... but Izuku sidestepped and tripped Katsuki.

As Katsuki fell to the floor, Izuku looked at him. "There's still 10 months until the opening exams... fight me then and prove that your better." With those words, Izuku left the school.

...

* * *

As Izuku was walking, he let out a giant sigh. He stood up to Katsuki... in front of everyone... These next 10 months were going to be difficult. However, life decided to throw a curveball into the mix. As Izuku passed underneath a bridge, a slime villain appeared behind him and attacked him. Since Izuku was caught off guard, he couldn't react in time. The slime monster grabbed him and since Izuku's mouth was blocked off, he couldn't call the others... What could he do?

"Don't worry kid... I'm here." Izuku could barely catch a glimpse of the man as he was charging his attack, but Izuku did see him... All Might, Izuku's favourite hero. " _TEXAS... SMASH!_ " As the attack went off, Izuku could see the slime villain get blasted away... before Izuku passed out from lack of oxygen.

...

* * *

When Izuku came to, he saw All Might there. Izuku was shocked. All Might was there. "Hmm... you seem to be strong young one. You did well." Izuku's pride kept growing as All Might talked. "You want to be a hero?" Izuku could do the logical answer of nodding furiously. "Well young one... I hope to see you at Yuuei. I can tell you have a lot of potential.

As All Might picked up the bottle with the slime villain, Izuku looked down at his "For the future Hero Analysis" journal... It was open on a page with All Might's autograph. As All Might began to blast off, Izuku could only yell a "Thank You!" before the Number 1 Hero took off.

...

* * *

Izuku was sitting on Dagobah beach as he looked at the waves. There was currently only a few hours before the Yuuei entrance exam. Ten months... they seemed to fly by. Izuku found out that All Might brought the slime villain to justice and Izuku now had his autograph hanged in his room.

As Izuku stared at the waves, he back to think back at what has happened to his life. From finding out his Quirk activated with his knowledge, to actually discovering his Quirk. This led to Exie, Mon, Alya, and Conner... His family. His mother and father have given the team support for many years. Inko actually spent time off her job at the local bakery to assist the team during the beginning of their training. Hisashi still works overseas, but sends funds to help assist the growing family.

As an alarm sounded off from his pocket, Izuku pulled out his phone. 3 hours... It'll take some time to get to Yuuei and get set up, so Izuku set an alarm to prepare himself. As Izuku stood up, he gave one last look at the ocean.

"It's now or never. Time to show the world what we're made of!" With those final words, Izuku headed off... off to the Yuuei entrance exam!

 **AND that's a wrap! Hey everyone! Paeon Kanetsu here! Man... This was a fun chapter to write. Anyways, thanks again for the love for this story. It's the main thing pushing me to continue the story. Now time for the basic explanations, recap, etc.**

 **Firstly, as I said, Izuku was not getting One for All. As such, the perfect way to avoid that was to avoid the situation he gain it from. If Izuku never held onto All Might, the slime villain would have been brought to justice a lot easier... so yeah.**

 **Secondly, special thanks for** **MadKingTigi** **for submitting two OC's with unique and fun Quirks. Who those OC's are? You have to wait for later in the story. Note: I am accepting OC's... but I also want raise the amount of heroes Izuku has VERY slowly. Although they appeared in a short amount of chapters... here's how the time gap really was. Exie and Mon were 4 years after Izuku's Quirk originally manifested. Alya was two years after them and Conner was shortly after her.**

 **Finally, I've been seeing your guy's comments and decided to answer to some.**

 **Phoenix X 2 :** **Firstly, thank you for your support since the Prologue. It means a lot. Secondly, I don't know about Tsuyu or Exie getting One for All... The Quirk wouldn't suit Tsuyu's skills and Exie, while it could work, would make him somewhat more important than the main character. But thanks for the possibilities.**

 **psychominer : Well, while it is true that Izuku could get in through recommendations... I tried that route before and it didn't go the way I wanted it to. So yeah, Izuku's just going to prove his skills at the entrance exam.**

 **And while there may not be as many comments I could answer personally, I want to say thank you for the favourites, follows, and comments. It means a lot.**

 **Well, that's all for now! See you guys next time!** _ **Paeon has signed out**_


	5. Chapter 4

_Abiogenesis biopoiesis, or informally_ _the origin of life_ _, is the natural process by which life arises from non-living matter, such as simple organic compounds._

 _Artificial life can be seen as inhuman, immoral, and an insult again humanity. However,_ _people conclude that the decisive moral consideration is not how life is created but what non-genealogical properties it possesses._

 _ **Izuku the Creator: Chapter 4: The next step in creation**_

* * *

Izuku stared at exam hall, it was finally time. Izuku had waited for so long to show his Quirk, but never had the right opportunity. Yet, here he would get the chance to show the power of his family's teamwork. Izuku was ready to take the first step...

Before face planting on to the ground. As Izuku looked up, he saw Katsuki, who purposely tripped him. Katsuki looked at Izuku like he killed his puppy in front of his very eyes. "Listen here Deku... you nothing. You hear me? NOTHING!" As Katsuki walked away, Izuku felt something wrap around his body and pull him up. When Izuku regained his bearings, he turned to see the thing that picked him up was the tongue of a green haired girl. The girl had a slight slouch, big eyes, a smile/smirk?... and it seemed her hands were slightly bigger than Izuku's. She was wearing a simple outfit which was that important, but her hair was a dark green colour and was tied into a bow on the back.

Izuku stared at the girl before smiling. "Thanks, that guy can... be a real jerk." The girl's expression didn't change as she spoke. "That's putting it lightly. It looked like he was ready to attack you." Izuku was caught off guard a little by her blunt honesty. However, he just chuckled. "Yeah. I've always been on his bad side for no reason... Anyways... my name is Izuku Midoriya. Nice to meet you." Izuku held out his hand which the girl stared at, before shaking his hand. "Tsuyu Asui. Please, call me Tsuyu."

Izuku just smiled as the handshake separated. "In that case, I'll call you Tsuyu if you call me Izuku." Izuku looked down at his phone to see that the exams were starting soon. "Oh we got to hurry. See you later Tsuyu!" As Tsuyu stared at Izuku running towards the building she smiled. "He's weird... but nice."

...

* * *

As people began to sit down after finishing the first part of the exam, which was the written exam; the examiner, Present Mic appeared. He began to explain the second part of the exam, the physical exam, worked. There would be three types of robots each worth different amount of points of, one, two or three points. There would ten minutes to defeat as many robots, or faux villains, as you can.

Izuku sat there trying to formulate a plan. He had Exie for traveling distances quickly, Mon could travel as a speeding ball and tear through the robots, Alya was a no brainer as she could burn the robots, and Conner could single-handily take out a robot. However, that's not how they worked. They're a team, which means they work together.

However, Izuku never realized that his planning turned into mumbling. He learned when one boy stood up to ask a question."On the handout, there are clearly four types of villains listed! Such an error would be the height of embarrassment for a top-tier national academy of Yuuei's caliber! The reason we are seated here today is because we seek guidance on the path to becoming model heroes!" The boy had short black hair, fierce eyebrows, and glasses. He then turned and pointed at Izuku. "Moreover, what's with you? Yeah, you, curly-haired kid! Can't you stop your mumbling for a second... You're distracting! If you think Yuuei is some pleasure jaunt, then leave this place at once!"

In another reality, Izuku would take that sitting down, letting everyone laugh at him in the beginning. However, in this reality, Izuku wouldn't let that happen. "Sorry I was trying to strategise how I can pass the exam. If you think that I'm taking this as something simple like some game, you have the complete wrong idea. I'm here to prove my worth and to prove that Strength isn't given, it's earned! Furthermore, what gives you the right to call out someone? Were you trying to thin out the competition or did you simple want to feel superior? Either way, you just end up looking like a total tool."

Everyone was pushed to silence as his words finished. They expected him to just take it and sit down... but he stood his ground. The black haired boy looked down, realizing his mistake. "I... apologies. I never wanted to single you out. I understand if you're angry at me..." "Oh, I'm not angry, I'm just annoyed." Everyone turned back to Izuku. "You could have just ended your sentence on the fact we don't know what this fourth villain is. I'm just annoyed that your adrenaline pushed you to continue and made you look like a prick."

Everyone then heard fake coughing on the stage, which belonged to Present Mic who wanted to get the exam back on track. "Anyways, that fourth villain is in fact a zero pointer. It acts similar to the Thwomp from Super Mario Brothers. Basically, it'll go on a rampage when crowded by nearby people. Now... you were given papers that split you up into different testing areas. Give it everything you got! _**PLUS ULTRA!**_ "

...

* * *

As Izuku prepared himself, he looked around. He was currently at test site B. Around him were many different Quirk users. However, some tapped Izuku on the shoulder, gaining his attention. "Who? Oh, it's you." He turned to see the same boy with glasses. "Hello... Once again I want to apologies. I feel we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Tenya Iida. My Quirk is Engine. It is a pleasure to meet you." Izuku stared at him, before smiling. "Alright then... My name is Izuku Midoriya. My Quirk is Genesis. Nice to meet you."

Tenya smiled back at Izuku, until he gained a confused look. "Genesis? Like origin and creation? What does that do with your Quirk?" Izuku chuckled. "You'll have to wait and see... after all, I'm not tackling this alone." Before Tenya could speak, a certain pro hero spoke. "AAAAND START!" As everyone turned to Present Mic, he continued. "What's the matter!? There's no such thing as a countdown in a real battle!" That was all Izuku heard before he began to take off. Others followed suit until they all got a glimpse of Izuku... It was time.

" **SUMMON: Extension Force!** " In a flash of light, Exie appeared and grabbed Izuku. "Let's do this!" He sent his spring arm flying as he held onto Izuku. The arm went towards a one pointer as Izuku did a descending kick to destroy the robot. Izuku turned to Exie. "Come on! Let's move!" Exie just launched himself forward and grabbed Izuku. "Roger that buddy!" As the two began to move forward, everyone was in shock to see the green haired boy summon another person. However, the call of "9 minutes remaining" brought them out of their stupor.

...

* * *

"What kind of Quirk is that!?" Many different heroes were watching the exams from a different room. While they keep of the number of points each examinee gets, they also watch their Quirks. However, this was the first time they've seen a Quirk like Izuku's. A figure grabs a file which contained Izuku's profile. " _Izuku Midoriya, Age 14. Quirk: Genesis. This Quirk allows the user to... create new people with Quirks of their own!?_ How did no one know about this!?" Everyone then heard a small bit of laughter to which they all turned to Principal Nezu. "There's going to be a great batch of heroes this year."

...

* * *

" **SUMMON: Afterburner!** " As Izuku ran around the test site, he would switch between the different members of the team. Currently Alya was out blasting robots with quick streams of fire. "You okay Alya?" The girl was focused, but was able to nod. "Yeah... I still got control. How much are we at?"

Izuku began to count as they kept running. "Well... we got 4 one pointers... 2 two pointers... and 2 three pointers... damn, we only got 12 points. We spent too much time surveying the area..." However, the two stop when they heard a loud crash. Everyone turned to see the giant zero pointer turn around the corner. People began to run for their lives, which Izuku was about to do until... "Oww..." He heard a voice. Izuku stopped and turned around to see a brown haired girl trapped under rubble.

"... Alya!" Alya turned to Izuku and saw the same girl. She then smirked as she ran back to Izuku. "No need to tell me twice." Izuku nodded before running towards the zero pointer. " **SUMMON: Extension Force! SUMMON: Monkey Ball! SUMMON: Courage!** " In a flash of bright light, all five were present and ready for action. Izuku knew they didn't have enough time, so they needed to hurry.

"ALYA! Get the legs!" On cue, Alya began to fire to two streams of fire at the robots legs. The streams began to melt through the metal more and more until the legs caved. Izuku then turned to Conner and Exie. "Guys! Get ready!" The two nodded as Exie launched both of them up in the air after Conner grabbed a shell from one of the three pointers.

As the two were doing that, Izuku grabbed a spare robot arm and turned to Mon. "Ready for some baseball?" With a quick nod, Mon jumped into the and gained a protective ball around him as Izuku swung with all his might. As Mon went flying towards the robot, it hit the falling robot with enough force to stop it for a short time... and that was enough. Izuku turned to Exie and Conner. "NOW!"

Within midair, Conner positioned himself so the shell was in front of him while his feet were exposed for Exie. Exie charged his arms back and with a powerful yell, launched them back towards Conner. " _Extension Shotgun!_ " His arms hit Conner's feet with enough force to send him flying towards the robot like a bullet. When Conner made contact with the robot, it was the right amount of force to send it backwards.

When the zero pointer hit the ground, everyone could only stare in awe at the team. Their trust and teamwork made them in sync to be able to defeat the powerful enemy. Everyone was so shocked that they were brought of their stupor from "The test is over!"

...

* * *

The team was sitting it the Midoriya residence's living room. Today was the day the letters for Yuuei came out. The team would normally be excited... however, they were all quiet. No one said a word... because they didn't know if they got in or not.

When they did the test, they only gained 12 points. Sure they saved that brown haired girl, and yeah they don't regret saving her, they were just... distraught. They spent so many years improving... yet they fell behind. The silence was broken when Inko came in with the letter. There was only one thing to do.

...

* * *

As the gathered around in a circle within Izuku's room, they opened the letter to find a holograph projector. "Testing, 1, 2... Am I on the screen!?" On the projector was All Might, the hero that Izuku idolized for years. However, they didn't pay attention to the letter until the important part...

"Well, you did fine on the written test, but... with only 12 points on the practical would result in a failure." Everyone looked depressed; they didn't make it... all that hard work... all that training... all tha- "But wait! There's more!" Everyone looked back at the screen to see the same brown haired girl talking to Present Mic. "Umm, excuse me... but you know that boy? The one who magical made new people?"... Well they couldn't deny that... "Um... Could you give him some of my points?"

The team looked shocked. This girl was risking her chance to enter Yuuei for them. All Might regained their attention with his joyful laugh. "Much more than any "Quirk", it's your actions that have touched people. And we the judges were looking for more than just smashing robots! We were looking for those who were willing to risk their lives for others! Izuku Midoriya, 60 rescue points! Which means... you passed kid."

Everyone was silent, until they broke out into tears and had a group hug. They did it... They did it! "This... is going to be your hero academia! We look forward to seeing all of you soon!" With those words, the hologram ended.

Look out Yuuei Highschool... _Because these heroes are going to give it everything they got!_

* * *

 **AND that's a wrap! Hello everyone, Paeon Kanetsu here! And man... that was a long but fun chapter. As much as I would like to talk about it... Recap and explanations time.**

 **Firstly, I took the suggestion of a Guest and changed the name of Izuku's Quirk to** **Genesis** **. I LOVE the name. I was tempted to save it and have it as Izuku's hero name... but this fits more.**

 **Secondly, I want AGAIN thank you for the support for this story. It means a lot to know that people love my story.**

 **Next... Review Answer time!**

 **kcwashington** **: You know... I never thought they meant 3** **rd** **year... my bad. Thanks for letting me know about that.**

 **Phoenix X 2** **: Thanks again for your support for this story! As for the Quirk's you listed... I may be able to work with some of these. Others seem like they would be too broken to the point where the drawback would be too dangerous. But yeah, thanks again.**

 **Lightningblade49** **: No, when I say 'exist', I mean as in there are no records what so ever about them; meaning that Izuku cannot make characters from other animes. Some things like appearance and Quirks could be linked to some things, but not completely. For example, Exie has glasses and roller-skates from Jet Set Radio while Mon's Quirk is based off Super Monkey Ball. Other then that, they are their own characters. Good Question though.**

 **Ash Sayin** **: Thanks again for the suggestion. Glad you like the story.**

 **commandosquirrel** **: I understand the idea behind the suit/tech hero... but I just don't know how to work it into the story just yet. Thanks again for the suggestions. If I can, I'll try to figure out a way to add it in, but not for now.**

 **Guest** **: Hmm... a hero based on Rouge the Bat... I could try, but it may take a good amount of time.**

 **MadKingTigi** **: I'm going to try and write longer chapters... but hey, as long as people like my story, the numbers of readers don't matter. I'm just happy people enjoy the tale I'm making**

 **And finally, I fixed the past chapters so the author note about the grades and the Quirk being called Creator have been removed.**

 **That's all for now. See you guys next time!** _ **Paeon has signed out.**_


	6. Chapter 5

_Evolution_ _is change in the heritable characteristics of biological populations over successive generations._ _Evolution rarely follows a straight line from species to species. Instead, it is more like a tree with many branches. Some branches lead to new branches, while others become dead ends._

 _A pair of parents would have to have about a quadrillion babies before they possibly might have a child with the same genes as any of their other children. This genetic variation between individuals is the key to how species have evolved._

 _ **Izuku the Creator: Chapter 5: Beginning of evolution**_

* * *

Within a dark room, the examiners were looking at the different examinees that made it into the hero course. Different images of the examinees were on the screen, but currently they were focused on the number one spot. "There's Katsuki Bakugo, the boy gain 77 villain points while obtaining zero hero points. He purposely went after the one and two pointers slowly in the beginning before going full out near in the second half of the time. He would seem to be the one to look out for... but..."

The picture of Katsuki shrunk down before a picture of Izuku, Exie, Mon, Alya, and Conner each appeared. "That boy, Izuku Midoriya... His quirk is nothing we've seen before. These four others seem to be connected to his quirk. Even then, with 12 villain points and 60 hero points, he reached the 4th spot. Who knows what'll come from his quirk next..."

...

* * *

The team was currently sitting on Dagobah beach as they watched the waves. Exie, being the impatient troublemaker he was, spoke first. "Man... who would think we got this far?" Conner chuckled. "That is true... but unlike others who sat around and let their quirk do the work; we trained to become a team." Mon suddenly gained a thinking pose before speaking. "Hey, not that I think about it... what do we call ourselves? We can't really call ourselves "the team" forever."

Everyone stayed silent. It was true that they needed to come up with a team name. Alya started giggling suddenly before speaking up. "How about 'Heroes and Pig?'" Exie just deadpanned. "But Mon's a monkey." Alya just continued to giggle. "And you're the Pig."

While Conner was holding back Exie from attacking Alya, Izuku began to think before an idea came into his head. "How about... we call ourselves... the _**Soken Squad**_?" Everyone stopped and turned to Izuku. Conner thought about the name before understanding its meaning. "Soken means creation... the Creation Squad? ...Why not. We may think of a different name in the future."

With all that said, they just sat down in silence, taking in the gentle waves once again.

...

* * *

Weeks had passed by and before they knew it, the first day of Yuuei Highschool came. Izuku would be at the school... however his mother was making sure he had everything... and that's not an understatement. When Izuku finally had everything, he wished his mother goodbye. However, as he was leaving the doorway, his mother stopped him. "Izuku... You're mega cool right now." "...! See you soon, Mom!"

When Izuku arrived at Yuuei, he was looking around for his specific classroom. "1-A... 1-A... Where is it? And who are my classmates going to be? Maybe that Tenya guy? Or maybe Tsuyu? There's also that brown-haired girl. Well, I guess it doesn't matter as long as he's not in the class. Ah, there's 1-A." As Izuku opened the door, the one person he didn't want in his class was there... Katsuki. "Don't put your feet on the desk! Don't you think that's disrespectful towards your classmates!?" "No, as a matter of fact, I don't think so. Which middle school are you anyway, you two-bit extra!?" Izuku could only sigh... just his luck. However, his sigh seemed to catch the attention of Tenya.

"Ah, Midoriya! I must say it is a pleasure to see you again. To figure out the true nature of test... you are the better man." Izuku just chuckled. "Tenya... firstly, I let my friends call me Izuku, so none that Midoriya stuff ok? Secondly, I never knew that was part of the test. I just did what I could to help save that girl." As if on cue, said girl walked in the door. "Ah! It's you! The boy with the other heroes. My name is Ochaco Uraraka! ...Umm, where are the others?" Izuku would have answered if he wasn't interrupted by the man behind the girl.

"If you're gonna be hunting for buddies do it elsewhere." Izuku looked behind Ochaco and saw a man laying on the floor in a yellow sleeping bag. As the class stared in shock, the man stepped out of the sleeping bag to show his lanky frame. "Hmm, it took you lot 8 seconds to quiet down. Life is short, kids. You're all lacking in common sense... I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta. Pleasure meeting you." Everyone couldn't believe it... this was their homeroom teacher!? They, however, didn't get to react when Aizawa pulled out a gym uniform. "Wear these. Immediately. And then shove off to the P.E grounds."

...

* * *

Izuku could listen in on the rules Aizawa explained. They were doing a Quirk Apprehension Test to figure out their limits and strengths. However... the person in last place would be expelled. Izuku was also annoyed due to the whole "DIEEE!" scream Katsuki did with his baseball test... That guy had serious issues.

As they were about to start, Aizawa turned to Izuku. "Midoriya... I've seen how your quirk works... so I'm saying to bring them out now." Everyone except for Tenya, and Ochaco were confused. Izuku just smiled. "Alright then... **SUMMON: Extension Force! SUMMON: Monkey Ball! SUMMON: Afterburner! SUMMON: Courage!** "

In a massive flash of light, everyone had to close their eyes from the shear amount of light. When the light disappeared, the rest of the Soken Squad was beside Izuku. Aizawa smirked. "Just know this Midoriya. This is technically your test. While these four may help you, you have to be the one to finish each part."

If looks could kill, Katsuki would have killed Izuku well... Even if he did kill Izuku, he would try to do it again and again. However, Izuku ignored that and turned to the Soken Squad. "You guys ready?" With a roar of confirmation, the team was ready. The members could only gawk at the Soken Squad. Not only was that quirk unreal, but the trust and teamwork between was special.

...

* * *

The events began to pass by quickly. Izuku paired up with Alya for the hundred meter dash. While she was riding on Izuku's back, she used her fire streams to propel them forward. "4.23 seconds." After that was the grip test which Izuku did on had to do on his own. "61 kgw." The standing long jump was easier when Exie launched him forward with his spring legs. For the sideways jumps, Courage launched Izuku from one side while he would bounce of Mon's ball.

Finally was the pitch. Everyone had gone except for Izuku... he was the last one when suddenly... "Ahh what's happening!?" Izuku turned around to see Exie, Mon, Alya, and Conner disappear in a bright light. Izuku was shocked until he realized something... they were connected to his quirk. If his quirk was neutralized or... erased... then... Izuku then turned to Aizawa, who was holding a smirk.

"So... you figured it out?" Izuku could only hold a glare at the teacher. "Yeah... Eraserhead... There a reason why you sent my friends away for no reason?" The rest of the class was shocked. Eraserhead, the Erasing Hero... Izuku sighed. What could he do? Aizawa seemed to notice his struggle and sighed. "Fine, you can summon one of them for a pep talk... but that's it. They can't do this test."

Izuku was freaking out inside. He had to pick one person... Mon's the most logical, but that wouldn't help him. Conner would cheer him on but again it wouldn't help him. Alya seemed to be the best choice... but... " **SUMMON: Extension Force!** "As Exie was summoned, he turned to Izuku.

"What the heck is going on!?" As Izuku explained the situation to Exie, all Exie could do was laugh. Everyone, including Izuku was confused. "Izuku... I've known you for 6 years now... and when did you ever give up? Never! So I'm laughing because you just gotta prove you can kick ass." Exie raises his arm up for a high-five, Izuku could only smile. When the two hands hit, they were able to say the same thing. "Let's show them what we got!"

Suddenly, Exie seemed to disappear... but not in the normal way. Normally when one of the hero's high-five's Izuku, they disappear in a bright light. However, Exie seemed to be disappear as particles... going into Izuku.

In Izuku's head, he could hear a voice. ' _What the hell!?_ ' Izuku was shocked. ' _Exie? That you?_ ' ' _Yeah. Izuku? What's going on? Why can I see what you see? Oh god, did I become you!?_ ' Izuku thought until a certain memory came to mind. ' _Maybe we finished what happened on that training?_ ' Exie seemed to be quiet, until he understood. ' _When our arms kind of morphed together before we were separated and blasted away from each other?_ ' ' _Yeah, that one._ '

On the outside, everyone was confused. What happened to Exie? Why was Izuku not moving? Suddenly, a laugh was heard that sounded like a mixture between Izuku and Exie... " **Let's do this!** " Everyone turned to Izuku and was shock at what they saw. They never noticed his appearance, but it changed. His green bushy hair gained a mixture of purple. His left eye was still the green they've seen, but the right eye was blue.

Suddenly, Izuku grabbed the practice ball before reeling back. His arm stayed the same length, but it seemed to gain a type of force behind it. Then... " _ **Compression Cannon!**_ " The ball went flying across the field. Everyone could only wait until... "524.7m"

No one could say anything, not even Katsuki. Their attention was on the weird Izuku who just stood there when... a bright light appeared around Izuku before separating him into two. When the light disappeared, the class could see Izuku and Exie panting. Exie turned to Izuku. "Well... That... was... something..." No one could say anything, the silence was too much.

...

* * *

The rest of the test went on as normal; however, Katsuki did try to attack Izuku at some points. Katsuki thought Izuku was Quirkless, nothing more. Yet... this was something else. As Aizawa looked at the results, the class could only wait.

When the results were shown, Izuku was happy. He was number 10 out of the class. To some that may seem like a disappointment... but to Izuku, it meant that he had things to improve on. However... the same couldn't be said for number 20...

"I'm sorry but you're just not cut out for it. Head over to that building over there to go to general studies. I'm being generous." The boy, Izuku think he was called Yuga, didn't do that well. Other then the standing long jump and 50m dash, he did pretty badly. Even then, people were still better than him in those two events.

As the sparkling boy walked away, Aizawa turned to the class. "You will be gaining a new classmate from the general studies who I believe has potential." As Aizawa began to walk away, he said one final sentence for the day.

"Remember, you're three years here is to craft the next generation of heroes... _**Plus Ultra...**_ "

* * *

 **AND that's a wrap! Hey everyone, Paeon Kanetsu here! And man, this was an interesting chapter. But now it's time for Recap and Explanations time!**

 **Firstly, "How was Aizawa able to get rid of the Soken Squad?" Aizawa has the quirk to remove other quirks. While he could have negated the quirk of one of the members, he removed Izuku's since each member is connected to it. Izuku is the keystone and if it's affect, everyone is affected.**

 **Secondly, do you guys like the Soken Squad? It was the only thing I could come up with. I am willing to take suggestions on a different name.**

 **Thirdly, the thing with Izuku and Exie... not going into specifics... yet! It will come back up again later. But for now, it's a mystery.**

 **Fourthly, I kicked Yuga out of class 1-A. I have the perfect replacement for him. Originally, I was going to replace Mineta... but he'll just be the comic relief. Yuga's just annoying.**

 **Finally... Review Answering Time! Not as many as last time, but still some to answer!**

 **Lightningblade49** **: I like the idea of Momo being a friend of Izuku. There quirks are similar, plus they are both extremely intelligent. Also, the manga idea is a great idea. I may put it in later... but the earliest would be after the Sports Festival.**

 **MadKingTigi** **: I'm glad you enjoyed the teamwork! That's one of the main focuses of this story is the aspect of teamwork instead of the most powerful quirk. Hope you continue to enjoy.**

 **That's all for now. See you guys next time!** _ **Paeon has signed out.**_


	7. Chapter 6

_In many work cultures, people assume the best employees work non-stop while sustaining good performance. Taking breaks during work hours is seen as a waste of time._

 _At some point, employees need to stop working to recharge their batteries, so to speak. Short breaks during the work day can actually boost mental resources such as attention, ensuring good performance._

 _ **Izuku the Creator: Chapter 6: Creation's intermission**_

* * *

Izuku was currently walking away from the P.E Grounds when he was quickly stopped by Tenya. "Midori- Sorry... Izuku. What was that ability you used with that Exie guy?" While they didn't know it, everyone else was listening in on their conversation. Although... they never expect the answer Izuku gave.

"I have absolutely no clue." Everyone was shocked. What did he mean by that? "To be completely honest Tenya... That's the first time that happened. There was a time Exie and I were close to the same thing... but this was the first time we ever... fused? I... don't know what to think of it." People were silently thinking... except for one.

" _GOD DAMN DEKU!_ " ... Yep. Mister Baron Von Explosion Kill... The class turned to Katsuki marching towards Izuku with an angry look on his face. "When the fuck did you get a Quirk!?" Izuku only gave Katsuki a deadpan look. "When I was four." The class could only stare as the two spoke. "Bullshit! You had no power back then!" "Duh... I didn't know how to access it. I told you that my family didn't know what my Quirk was. I technically discovered it when I was 8."

Katsuki continuously got annoyed more and more and more. In the end, he just grabbed Izuku, threw him to the ground and then walked away. As Izuku got back up, a girl with a big black ponytail walked up. "Excuse me, may I ask you something... Deku was it?" Izuku sighed. "No, it's Izuku. Deku was simply an insult Katsuki made for me when I was little."

The girl realized her mistake and bowed. "My apologies, I had no idea." Izuku just stared at the girl before laughing. "Of course you wouldn't know. Today was the first day I met you. Now what was it you wanted to ask me? Also, can I get your name?" The girl regained her composure.

"Right. My name is Momo Yaoyorozu. And... May I ask how your Quirk works? How is it possible to make people appear out of nowhere?" As only some of the class decided to stay and listen, the rest decided to head off and do their own thing.

...

* * *

As Izuku was walking to class, he was surrounded by a nice group of people. Around him were Tenya, Ochaco, Tsuyu, Momo, and three other students by the names of Denki Kaminari, Kyouka Jirou and Fumikage Tokoyami.

Izuku seemed to become good friends with Momo due to the similarities of their quirks. While Izuku created people, Momo created objects. Izuku was also impressed with Momo's knowledge... then again; the need to know an item to the molecular level to create it does lead to a high intelligence.

Tenya seemed to be the disciplinarian of the group. While it sometimes got on everyone's nerves, they still liked the guy. Izuku felt that he was just a guy learning new things about society and socialization. He'd probably be the same way if he didn't have a group of friends constantly with him.

Ochaco seemed to be the one that was optimistic about everything. Whenever she seemed to talk, everyone felt as though their spirits were raised. Ironically enough, it was from the girl who was able to make anything lose gravity. Izuku felt she was the type of person he'd see as a younger sibling, someone you'd want to protect.

Tsuyu was surprisingly the one who was able to communicate with Izuku the easiest. Maybe due to the way he's grow up with three people and one monkey who never hold punches; he wasn't affected that much by Tsuyu's blunt nature. Tsuyu could be classified as the straight man... well, straight frog of the group. She's the person who pretty much the person who keeps everyone focused with her own blunt way. Izuku felt slightly weird around her... but he was pretty sure it was nothing.

Denki was by far the most energetic of the group... literally. He was a living ball of electricity. Denki seemed to be the guy who was always bored and wanted to do something interesting. However, when he mentioned the downside to his quirk, he seemed to be the butt of all joke from Kyouka.

Speaking of said person, Kyouka was the most balanced of the group. She was intelligent... but not to the point of Momo. She was energetic, but not to the point of Denki or Ochaco. She seemed to have this vibe that would just balance everything out which helped keep them calm and upbeat.

Lastly was Fumikage, who like Momo, had a good connection with Izuku. His quirk Dark Shadow made him rely on another being to fight an enemy like Izuku was with the Soken Squad. Fumikage was the most laid back and calm of the group, making him seem the most collected of the bunch. Izuku immediately liked him... it was like a brother he never had... who had a bird head.

As they reached their next class, Izuku was happy with his new friends. Not only did he have the Soken Squad who were pretty much his second family, but now he had a group of friends who he could relate and interact differently than the Soken Squad. Don't get Izuku wrong, the Soken Squad were always his friends... he just sees them more as family then friends.

...

* * *

As the day progressed, the class found themselves back in their homeroom. Aizawa wanted everyone to be there so they could introduce themselves to their new classmate. While they were sitting down, a girl by the name Tooru Hagakure walked up to Izuku. She was one of the few who stayed and listen to how Izuku's quirk worked, but she went a different way afterwards.

"Hey Izuku... how do you make the heroes?" Izuku looked at the invisible girl before thinking. "Hmm... if you want I could show you guys how." This gain the attention of the class... they were going to see Izuku's quirk's original purpose.

...

* * *

It took some time, but Izuku gained feedback from his classmates which lead to the hero he had in front of him. On the paper was a drawing of a girl with short white hair, shining green eyes, pale white skin and black painted fingernails. She had a form fitting black bodysuit, (guess who suggested that...), a pair of green gauntlets, green long boots, a green scarf and a black sleek domino bask.

The thing that interested Izuku was the quirk. " **Quirk: Ghost Form. Allows the user intangibility, levitation, and limited telekinesis. The user can only use one power at a time and overuse of power results in serious headaches. Note: Cannot hit people when intangible and can only lift one object/person at a time with telekinesis.** " Izuku thought that the quirk was versatile while not broken. It allowed a good amount of unpredictability as well as ways to work around team strategies.

Izuku looked up at everyone, to which he was shocked. Everyone was focused on Izuku except for Katsuki, who gave Izuku death glares, and a boy who he thinks is name Shouto Todoroki, who was just indifferent. Izuku chuckled before looking around. "All that's left is a hero name... any suggestions?" Izuku would learn to regret asking that as people suggested names left and right. People were getting into arguments over names, why their name was better or not... it was so annoying for Izuku.

However, like a blessing in the disguise of a green haired frog girl, Tsuyu walked up to Izuku with a name. "Spectra... How's that?" Izuku just pondered on the name. It was short, simple, and right to the point of a girl ghost. "Hmm... Spectra... I like it. Great job Tsuyu." Izuku and Tsuyu just smiled while everyone else was still arguing. And like the past four heroes he made, when he finished the final letter a bright light filled the room. The light appearing grabbed everyone's attention before it disappeared.

Right in front of their eyes was a carbon copy of the girl the class created. Of course... Izuku forgot one major detail. "Who are all of you? And... who am I?" The class heard a bang when they turned to Izuku, who currently did what was called a face-desk instead of a face-palm. "I forgot they have no memories when their made... Give me a second to explain."

...

* * *

After a repeated explanation that Izuku memorized from the past four times, the girl was sitting in a chair across from Izuku. "Hmm, I seem to understand. As such, I seem to need a name for people to refer to me as." This time, it seemed that Ochaco had the perfect name.

"Well, your white hair reminded me of snow, which reminded me of Christmas. So... how about Noelle?" Izuku began to think. "Noelle... that's French for Christmas... what do you think?" The girl just sat there with a concentrated look, before giving a small smile. "I like it. Thank you Miss Uraraka." "No problem. If you want, just call me Ochaco." The newly named Noelle's smile grew bigger. "Thank you Ochaco."

Izuku sat there before realizing something. "Oh, I need to summon the others to introduce you guys." Izuku back away from everyone for a little space before... " **SUMMON: Extension Force! SUMMON: Monkey Ball! SUMMON: Afterburner! SUMMON: Courage!** " In a familiar scenario at this point, the Soken Squad appeared around Izuku. Izuku turned to them and brought them to Noelle. "Guys, this is the newest member of our team, Noelle or her hero name, Spectra."

When Izuku turned to Noelle, he was shocked to see her shaking as her eyes were shadowed. "...Noelle?" Noelle didn't move... until... "EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She let out a massive squeal which shocked everyone and temporary deafened Kyouka. The all saw her jump towards the Soken Squad before screeching past them while holding Mon in a massive bear hug. "He's so adorable!"

To say they expected this was a complete lie. It seemed that cute things turned her from the cool and collected individual to... that. Noelle suddenly realized her situation and let go of Mon from her death grip while gaining an embarrassed blush. "*cough* Well... I think that's enough for me today. Seeyoualllaterbye!" In a rushed attempt to avoid embarrassment, she ran over to Izuku and gave him a low five since he didn't expect it. This lead to her disappearing in a bright light before the Soken Squad followed. And being himself, before Exie left he vowed that he was going to milk the teasing opportunity dry.

...

* * *

As the class settled from the now named "Noelle Situation", they heard the door of the room opening. In walked Aizawa with a purple haired boy. "Sit down you brats..." When everyone was seated, Aizawa wrote a name on the chalkboard before turning to the class. "This is Hitoshi Shinsou, your new classmate. Out of all the General Studies students, he's the one with the most potential. Now... you have a few minutes to interact before your next class."

With that, Aizawa left the classroom and left behind a nervous boy. Izuku decided to walk up and introduce himself. "Hi. Name's Izuku Midoriya and my quirk is Genesis. Nice to meet you." Hitoshi flinched slightly before extending his hand. "Nice to meet you... My name is- well... Mr. Shouta already said it... and my quirk i-is... b... brainwashing..."

While Hitoshi was nervous due to the nature of his quirk, he was shocked by Izuku's reaction. "That seems like a very handy quirk. You'd be able to stop Villains without conflict." Hitoshi was shocked to see someone except his quirk as one of a hero so quickly. And as if it was clockwork, people began to come up and accept the new student of class 1-A.

...

* * *

While Izuku left a nice mark with Hitoshi, Hitoshi seemed to hang out with a boy by the name of Kouji Kouda. Izuku figured it made sense due to the quiet and timid nature of the two boys.

Izuku was currently walking out Yuuei with the group of friends he seemed to make. In Izuku's eyes, everything was great. He finally gets to show off his quirk while also making new friends. He even created a new member for the Soken Squad.

However, the thought of what occurred with him and Exie was still there... but it was nice to take a break from all the crazy action.

Of course, relaxation never lasts... and Izuku knows this. Because soon... he will have a giant test of his skill... And he'll give it everything he's got!

* * *

 **AND that's a wrap! Hey everyone, Paeon Kanetsu here! And what a simple yet interesting chapter. I personally liked writing this kind of intermission chapter from all the action. It allows me to be able to further interactions and relationships.**

 **But now... it's Recap and Explanations time!**

 **Firstly, I would like to thank** **MadKingTigi** **for the submission of Noelle. I'm going to have a lot of fun when it comes to her character and another character that MadKingTigi submitted.**

 **Secondly, I would like to list Izuku's main group of friends. The group consists of Izuku, (of course.) Tenya, Ochaco, Tsuyu, (obviously, it is a Izuyu fanfic.), Momo, Denki, Kyouka, and Fumikage. There may be another person joining this group of friends... but not until later. Now the reasoning for each character are different. Tenya and Ochaco are Izuku's friends in the original story so I figured they stay friends. Tsuyu is obvious so I won't go into details. Momo, as Lightningblade49 stated, has a similar quirk to the one I gave Izuku so their friendship would be easy. I went with Denki and Kyouka for more comedic moments like Abbott and Costello. Finally, I felt like Momo, Fumikage has a similar quirk to Izuku so I felt they would be good friends.**

 **Finally, Yuga was replaced with Hitoshi. I personally like Hitoshi as a character and felt that he needed more screen time. Now one big thing... "Why did I may Hitoshi a shy character?" I think that his nerves of actually being brought into the Heroes Course would be the key aspect. I felt that he would be insecure about his quirk and honestly nervous around everyone. As such, I figured I might as well make the newly shy Hitoshi friends with the equally shy Kouji.**

 **Now... Review Answer Time!**

 **MadKingTigi** **: Sorry I posted so fast, I was so excited that when I posted, it didn't say it updated that much. Anyways, I'm glad you like the idea on Izuku's weakness. Thanks again for your support!**

 **Ash Sayin** **: I'm not going to give too many details... but you're close on your theory. Anyways, glad you still enjoy the story!**

 **dbzgtfan2004** **: Well I'm glad you enjoy the story and I agree with you... Izuku x Tsuyu forever.**

 **noelrawlings** **: I'm glad that you enjoy the story! It makes me feel so great when many new people find entertainment and enjoyment from something I made... Man, I'm starting to sound super cheesy...**

 **Guest** **: Well, I'm extremely thankful for the suggestion of Genesis, it's an amazing name and I wouldn't have been able to come up with it. I've also been thinking of an idea for the character like Rouge... but that'll come in later on.**

 **... and the one review I was afraid to answer...**

 **corvilius** **: ... I'm sorry... I can't add Xelor to the story. Before you get mad or anything... I have good reasons as to why I can't add him.  
Firstly... his quirk is too broken. Yes, I could change it... but the other reasons prevent that.  
Secondly... it'll destroy one of the purposes I made for Izuku's quirk. Genesis is based off all around teamwork and problem solving with the limited quirks they have. To give Izuku someone with a copy type quirk would ruin that purpose.  
Finally... the quirk you gave makes the character seem like he would outshine Izuku which is the opposite of what the OC's are supposed to do in this story. The OC's are mainly there as support characters. While they are a big focus of the story, they're made to help Izuku shine and add variety to the world of My Hero Academia.**

 **So I'm sorry, but I can't make Xelor a character. I can't make any character with a copy type quirk...**

 **...Now that that's out of the way, that's all for now! See you next time!** _ **Paeon has signed out.**_


	8. Chapter 7

_Finding money on the street may seem like a lucky break, but it might be more accurate to thank yourself. Researchers across various disciplines have attempted to decode whether there's an actual measurable aspect to what we understand as luck._

 _You just flipped four heads in a row, so the next one has to be tails, right? Wrong—the odds of flipping heads or tails is still 50/50, exactly the same as it has been every other time. This is called the "gambler's fallacy."_

 _ **Izuku the Creator: Chapter 7: Unfortunate mishaps**_

* * *

It was another day at Yuuei as class 1-A was sitting in their desks waiting for their next teacher. Recently the class were getting tired of their boring schedule. It was the simple classes of English, Math, Science... yet most of the class didn't care about that. They wanted to be heroes!

Izuku on the other hand was dead tired. After sometime, for most of the news, there were two topics of discussion. The first being All Might as a teacher and the second was about a boy with a Life creating Quirk... see why he was tired? Day in and day out people would come up to him to either ask for a demonstration or to make requests for heroes. There were the people who wanted their own personal heroes, those who wanted an idea they had to become reality... or people like Mineta and their... requests...

In total, Izuku was tired of the world's greed. They never asked how he was or who he was. It was always, "Can you make this? Can you make that?" Momo seemed to be the most understanding of the scenario due to the same reaction occurring when she gained her quirk. She lost count on the number of people who asked for money and gold...

Before Izuku could drift off into sleep, the door to the classroom opened. " **I... am coming through the door like a normal person!** " In the doorway was the one and only All Might. As he was the number 1 hero, almost everyone was excited. Then again, Izuku was excited as well, it was All Might for crying out loud!

" _Let's jump right into this! The trial of battle!_ "

...

* * *

As the heroes walked out into the test site, they could be seen wearing their special hero outfits. Izuku however was rushing to get to the test site. When he exited the doorway, he could be seen in his specially made hero outfit. It was a simple green cybernetic suit that wasn't too thin, but not too bulky. Izuku was wearing a special helmet with a green glass in front. He also wore a special version of his red boots.

When Izuku pressed a button on the side of his helmet, the helmet split apart and went into the collar of Izuku's suit. "That's a pretty cool suit Izuku." Izuku turned to see Tsuyu standing there with her usual expression. "Thanks. I had this made so I could have resistance to heat, explosions, high winds... pretty much anything. Of course it's not that strong... just basic resistance." Tsuyu put a finger on her chin in a thinking position. "That makes sense. You couldn't really make a suit around your quirk so you went basic protection."

Izuku could only chuckle. "Yep, exactly." However, their attention was soon directed to All Might. Who began to explain the scenario... from a crib sheet he pulled out... In general, the test was going to have two teams of two facing off against each other. One team were going to be the villains, who had to protect a bomb from the heroes. The heroes had to either capture the villains in "special" capture tape, or reach the bomb within the time limit.

To make things fair, All Might decided to have the teams based of lottery to imitate the same scenario of not picking your teammates when on patrol. The names were called out one after another... until something Izuku never expected occurred...

"Team E will consist of **_Izuku Midoriya... and... Katsuki Bakugo..._** " ...Crap...

...

* * *

The battle was beginning soon, but Izuku was freaking out mentally. He was on the Heroes team while his opponents were Tenya and Hitoshi. Not only that, but only Izuku or Katsuki could touch the bomb... Speaking of which... Izuku felt like he had three opponents. "Fucking Deku..." Across from Izuku was Mister Anger Management... Katsuki. Somehow, Izuku felt that someone enjoyed his suffering.

They were currently outside the building waiting for the time to start. Katsuki was giving Izuku a death glare while Izuku sighed. In a separate room, almost everyone was afraid for Izuku's safety. However, the thought of a certain green haired boy getting hurt caused a weird reaction within one of the spectators... it was probably nothing.

After a good amount of silence Izuku de-materialized his helmet and looked at Katsuki. "You know what? I'm only going to say this once... I admire you." Everyone except for Tenya and Hitoshi were shocked to hear this, even Katsuki was shocked.

"You have an amazing quirk, powerful strength, hero like reactions, a strong confidence... I could go on, but I need to say this. Lose the damn pride. It makes you condescending. Sure, back at our old school, that was ok. Not really, but there you were the best... But now we're at Yuuei. Where the best of the best gather. So I want you to forget your pride one damn time... at least so we can win this."

All the spectators stared at Izuku in shock. There was only one ability they could never figure out about Izuku... how he was able to surprise everyone. When you least expect it, Izuku would strike. However, what was even more surprising was Katsuki's reaction.

"Listen here Deku... you're nothing but a pebble in my way to becoming the number one hero... But for now, the obstacle in my way is those two in that building. So right now, I don't give a fuck about what you say. Let's kick their asses and then I'll go back to proving that you're nothing."

Izuku could only smile. "Whatever you say."

...

* * *

When the time started, Izuku began to react. " **SUMMON: Spectra!** " In a flash, Spectra appeared in front of him. "Alright Noelle... I need you to get in the building to find the bomb. You have your intangibility, use it wisely. Also... we don't know how Hitoshi's brainwash quirk works so try and avoid all contact with him. Don't look, don't speak. When you find the bomb, try to find and meet up with us again. Got it?" With a collect nod, Noelle ran into the building.

After sometime, Izuku and Katsuki were looking around corners in the second floor. Izuku turned to see Katsuki getting impatient. "Listen Katsuki, Tenya and Hitoshi are most likely playing it smart. They wouldn't hide it on the first or fifth floor... which leaves us with three floors. We're also at a disadvantage. One of our opponent's quirks is unknown to us. Most likely Hitoshi would be on the offensive while Tenya would stay defensive. Tenya's speed allows him to keep the bomb away."

Katsuki just scoffed. "Whatever, let's just hurry this up." Suddenly, Spectra appeared in front of them. "The bomb is on the fourth floor... however, there seemed to be only Tenya." Izuku sighed. "Figured as much. Here." Izuku taps the side of his helmet and hands an earpiece that popped out of his helmet to Noelle. "This will important later on... Trust me." Noelle only nodded as she placed the earpiece in.

...

* * *

As the three were looking for the stairs to the fourth floor; the turned a corner to run into Hitoshi. He was wearing a black and dark purple type of body armour along with a dark purple scarf. He also had a type of baton within his hand. "Great job getting this far... **but do you really think you'll win?** " Katsuki, having been tired of waiting, began to propel himself towards the boy. "OBVIOUSLY YOU SHITSTAI- ..." Suddenly Katsuki stopped in place as Hitoshi smirked underneath the scarf. Hitoshi began to walk up the stairs as he said one final sentence. "Take care of Izuku."

Before Izuku could react, Katsuki turned, began running towards Izuku and sent him flying with an explosion. As Izuku hit the back wall, he looked up to see Katsuki's eyes having a blank stare. "Well crap... I have to figure out how to stop him... Noelle! Telekinesis!" "On it!" As Noelle began to lift Katsuki up in the air, " **SUMMON: Extension Force!** " Exie appeared.

Exie seemed to see the scenario as he turned to Izuku. "I got it!" The two began to run forward to hit Katsuki when... "Ahhh!" Noelle stopped her powers and fell to the ground holding her head. Izuku stopped before his eyes widened. "Crap! Noelle must have overused her quirk due to using it before!" Noelle used her intangibility to find where the bomb since she wasn't allowed to claim it for this test.

Izuku ran over to Noelle and gave her a low five. "You did great. Thank you." Noelle gave Izuku a pained, yet happy smile before disappearing. Izuku turned back towards Katsuki before taking his place beside Exie. They were going to attempt that fusion... however... ' _Time to save Katsuki!_ ' ' _Time to kick ass!_ '

... Nothing occurred. Izuku turned to Exie. "Exie... what were thinking just now?" "Well, it's time to kick ass. Obviously..." Izuku stopped. They didn't fuse like last time... but last time they were on the same wavelength and everythin-... but they were on the same wavelength... If that was the case then...

Izuku was lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Katsuki rushing towards them. "Izuku look out!" Exie stretched his arm and grabbed Izuku, bringing him out of his thoughts. Izuku cursed at his blunder. Katsuki, even brainwashed, was not something to underestimate.

...

* * *

The spectators were only able to watch in shock and worry. Izuku was currently in a difficult situation. He had to find a way around Katsuki's quirk and reactions. As they watched him bring out Mon and Conner, there were two guys talking. "Man... Izuku and Katsuki are going to lose..." "I know. There's no way around it... With Katsuki fighting Izuku, Izuku will lose due to being weaker." However, they were snapped out of their thoughts as something hit the back of their heads.

The class was too focused on the battle to notice a certain frog had recalled her tongue. Meanwhile, Momo and Fumikage seemed to be in discussion. "Why do you think Izuku couldn't use that fusion he had with Exie?" Fumikage pondered until an idea appeared. "Maybe... they're having different idea."

When Momo and a few others nearby heard this, they were confused. "Perhaps they were able to fuse before due to them having the same mindset... to succeed the pitch. However, Izuku most likely is thinking about helping Katsuki right now." This sparked realization within Kyouka. "I see... Exie's most likely thinking of fighting while Izuku is thinking of saving..." They could only ponder this idea as they turned back to the battle.

...

* * *

Izuku was tired. Izuku didn't know why but he couldn't read Katsuki like he could back at his old school... Katsuki changed his style... he became unpredictable. However, it wasn't until Katsuki began to pull a cord on his gauntlet that caused a reaction in Izuku and Mon. ' _He's going to fire! I have to protect the others!_ ' Suddenly as the cord was pulled, a bright light appeared around Izuku and Mon before an explosion occurred.

As the spectators were watching in worry, they were shocked to see what had occurred. There stood a giant shield which suddenly shrunk and disappeared. Everyone could see Izuku looked different. His cybernetic suit had not only a mixture of green and brown, but also a monkey tail.

Katsuki was ready to attack again... " _Left hook!_ " ...when was suddenly sent sideways from a left hook by Conner. "Finally a hit..." Katsuki seemed to gain the light in his eyes as he looked around. "God dammit... what the fuck happened?" Izuku could only chuckle. " _ **Glad to see you're alright. Let's get going! I'll be the shield for you guys and also... don't answer Hitoshi. That's what Katsuki did before he was brainwashed.**_ " The voice from Izuku's helmet sounded like a mixture between Mon and Izuku.

Exie chuckled as he walked up. "So, Mon's fused with you too... Why is it that you guys are still fused?" Izuku's helmet de-materialized to show Izuku with mixed green and brown hair as well as one green eye and one white eye. " _ **Simple... We're only focused on the same thing. Protecting you guys. Now here's the plan...**_ "

...

* * *

As the group made it to the fourth floor, across from them were Tenya and Hitoshi. Hitoshi frowned as he saw Katsuki glaring at him. "Darn... how did you get out of that trance?" Instead of the expected answer, Katsuki began to propel himself forward towards the bomb. Tenya noticed this began running towards the bomb when... " _ **PRIMAL PROTECTION!**_ " A shield appeared out of nowhere to which he ran into.

With Tenya stopped, Katsuki had a clear sight. Unfortunately, Hitoshi was in his way... Hitoshi just needed the right moment... " _Right hook!_ " ...Sadly for Hitoshi, he missed the moment when Conner came from his right to give a mean right hook in the face.

With both villains out of the way, Katsuki landed at the bomb before placing a hand on it. He turned and smirked at Hitoshi. "...A left hook. That's what snapped me back into reality."

... " _ **HEROES WIN!**_ " ...

* * *

 **AND that's a wrap! Hey everyone, Paeon Kanetsu here! And MANNNNNN... School and work just held me back a bit. So yeah... Recap and Explanations time!**

 **Firstly, I'll explain what this fusion situation is and how it works. The fusion is temporary as you all know which is not run by a strong bond... but a similar wave length.  
As shown in this chapter, due to the different thought process between Izuku and Exie, they were unable to fuse.**

 **The fusion also has a second aspect... the fusion gives Izuku a power similar to the quirk of the one he fused with, but no a complete copy.**  
 **For example, the fusion with Izuku and Exie gives Izuku the type of power, [the same on Exie gets from an almost fully charged Extension Shotgun], into Izuku's arms and legs.**  
 **Mon and Izuku's fusion gives Izuku the power to summon a shield from nowhere, leading to surprising blockages to protecting allies from a lethal attack.**

 **Hopefully this is a good explanation. I'll go into even more details later on in the story.**

 **Secondly, Izuku and Katsuki teamed up!? Yeah, I wanted to try a write a chapter that focused on Izuku and Katsuki as partners early on. To be honest... I'm not 100% sure on how this chapter went. If you can, let me know how you feel about this chapter.**

 **Finally, like the fusion, Izuku's cybernetic hero suit will be gone into more details later on.**

 **Now... Review Answering Time!**

 **MadKingTigi** **: Yep... Katsuki really needs a chill pill. But I'm glad you like the calming chapter. Hopefully this chapter was action packed enough for you.**

 **Ash Sayin** **: Yes, you were close. It's not really the exact same quirk and it's more of a same wavelength then strong bond... but yeah, nearly there. Glad you like Hitoshi... ALSO! If you seem to think Hitoshi is condescending in this chapter, don't worry. He was only like that to trigger Katsuki to brainwash him. Other than that... he'll be a lovable dude.**

 **Lightningblade49** **: Glad you like the fusion. I'm hoping to add an interesting twist with it.**

 **OrenItachi** **: Close... I didn't have Izuku create thousands of heroes at the beginning to have him not be OP, but to develop him as a character more. If he's given almost every power needed... what could he do? He needed a smaller group to have him evolve more as a character. But yeah, it is a big loophole, but yeah... not going to happen. There will be a limit to the number of quirks.**

 **the man of many talents** **: Glad you enjoyed the story! As for the healer... I'd have to work on it. I need to figure out a way to have a healer who won't be too broken while not making him pointless... Not that easy.**

 **Swift Australian Winds** **: I'm glad you got into the story. And don't worry, a guy I know in real life was looking for my story and dismissed it. As for the fusion... I don't really see it happening. The fusion is more of a secondary side effect from Izuku's quirk. Also, the trust is needed, but it focuses more on the thought process and wave length. Exie and Conner wouldn't work since they have two different ways of thinking. I may change it in the future... but I'm focusing on the Soken Squad being a group of supporting characters. _[Also... I proved you wrong! I did addressed this in the Review Answering Time!]_**

 **And that's it for now! See you next time!** _ **Paeon has signed out.**_


	9. Chapter 8

_The goal of the post-workout cool down is to bring the body back to a resting level. Failure to do so could result in blood pooling, which can cause light-headedness._

 _Spending a few minutes before and after your workout warming up and cooling down can improve the quality of your workout and reduce your risk of injury._

 _ **Izuku the Creator: Chapter 8: Creator's cool down**_

* * *

As the training ended, Izuku could only think as he walked back to the others. He had a close call with the last battle. Not only did he almost lose to Katsuki, but he was blanking out at points. The only good thing that came out of the scenario was Izuku understanding the temporary fusion.

When the four heroes in training returned All Might turned to the class. "Alright, who do you believe did the best out of these four?" As the classmates began to think, All Might turned to the four boys. "Hmm... raise your hand if you think you did the best." Surprisingly... only Tenya and Hitoshi raised their hands. Tenya turned to Izuku confused. "Izuku? Didn't you do amazing with your quirk?"

Izuku sighed at the response. "To be honest, no. I didn't. I spaced too much and was overconfident. I thought that I could use my quirk in the best way... but I messed up. Not only could I have prevented Katsuki's brainwashing, but if I didn't figure out that temporary fusion with Mon... Me and Katsuki would have lost. So no, I need to improve." As All Might smiled at Izuku, he turned his head to Katsuki. "And you young Bakugo?"

Katsuki gritted his teeth before walking towards the exit. Before he left however, he opened his mouth. "Listen here... I'm not going to be the same guy I was in that building... I KNOW I can be better, but in there I was over confident... I rushed in and screwed things up. No more..." Katsuki turned to Izuku one last time. "Listen here Izuku, I'm still better then you, and I'm going to prove it." Katsuki then turned and walked out the door.

Denki looked at the doorway before sighing. "Man, that guy has no respect for you Izuku." Izuku however, just smiled. "Actually... I think I gained some. That's the first time in forever he's called me Izuku instead of Deku." Maybe, just maybe... their friendship could be fixed...

...

* * *

The battles and day continued on as normal. However, Izuku had to plan. He learned the secret behind the fusion... but he realized the difficulties it has. Every one of the heroes had different mindsets, so he had to figure out a way to use the fusion.

As Izuku reviewed the fusion, he decided to give it a name... Cross Soul. The fusion created by Cross Soul is the same as the two souls becoming one... Furthermore, the quirks Izuku gains are different from the original quirk of the other member of the fusion. When he fused with Exie, he couldn't stretch his arms, but he still had force in his throw. When he fused with Mon, he could create a protective ball, but could create a shield from nowhere...

Izuku was sitting on a bench when he felt a finger touching his shoulder. He snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see Tsuyu. "Hey Tsuyu. What's up?" Tsuyu just walked to the front of the bench, sat down and turned to Izuku. "You had a gloomy face... Did you mess up?" Izuku could only chuckle. "Blunt as always... but no. I didn't mess up. I'm just... confused..." Tsuyu could sit and listen in on the boy.

"I've dreamed of being a hero my whole life; to be able to save people with a smile... yet... I can't even fully grasp my quirk. Without the Soken Squad... I'm weaker. I need to get stronger... but... how do I do it? How do I improve myself further? Why am I so weak?"

Tsuyu stared at Izuku with her usual stare before putting a finger on her chin. "...Maybe you being weaker is the point of you being here. It may sound bad, but it just means you have a lot to improve on. The fact that we're here with professional heroes shows that we have teachers to push us forward and improve. Since you realize this, it only means you'll improve more than the rest."

Izuku just stared at Tsuyu before going into a giant smile. "Thanks Tsuyu. It's great to hear that... even in its own weird way. Then again, it's especially great to hear that from you." Tsuyu stared at Izuku before turning her head as a pink hue reached her cheeks. "You're welcome..."

Sadly, the two would never see a certain brown hair girl... and they would never know the shipper they created from this simple interaction... May god have mercy on them...

...

* * *

The weeks began to pass as things started to cool down. The media finally stopped chasing Izuku and classes were going on as normal. The only difference was the change in the Soken Squad. As the weeks progressed, Izuku created FOUR new heroes... However he preferred to keep them a secret until he was sure they were ready.

Last time, he used Spectra before he could gain a full amount of trust and understanding. This led to Spectra being out for the count. However... There was one new hero in the Soken Squad that seems to be a little more... mischievous. "Come onnnnn... Just one kiss wouldn't hurt Izukuuu..."

Izuku sighed. In front of him was the new spy of the team, Infiltrator, or as she prefers, Akario. Akario had shoulder length white hair with a few pink highlights within, blue eyeliner, pink lipstick and tan skin. Her outfit consists of a black tee-shirt with a pink heart on it, a dark blue denim jacket, a dark blue pair of jeans, and a pair of white gloves and boots with pink cuffs... Along with her appearance, she is... as Mineta would say... packing. _**(A.N: I really want to avoid writing stuff like this...)**_

The worst part of Akario however was her personality. Don't get it wrong, she is very loyal and is willing to put herself on the line to save others... but she's a shameless flirt. More so then Mount Lady... Akario would spent time to mess with the boys, minus Mineta for reasons, but mainly focused on Izuku. This brought a nice glare from a certain green haired girl which was followed by a Cheshire cat grin at said green haired girl from a certain shipper.

Izuku however, was just annoyed. Yes, she was useful and it was easy to understand how to use her properly... but god was her flirting annoying Izuku. Currently, Izuku was trying to figure out any flaws with Akario's quirk that could be fixed. He reread her quirk on her sheet as he held her away from hugging him with his free arm. " **Quirk: Bat. Allows user to turn into a bat with powerful sonar. Constant changing between forms leads to massive exhaustion. Note: Bat form is extremely fragile and not suitable for battle.** "

Izuku sighed. "Well, you focus on kicks for fighting, but you'll most likely be Intel. You'll go in and hide as a bat while listening in on their opponents conversations. You'll also go find out how many enemies there are and if there are any hostages." Izuku however gained a tick mark as he turned to see Akario still trying to reach for Izuku. " **SUMMON: Courage!** "

A few moments later Izuku could see Conner holding onto Akario who was trying to escape. Due to his soldier mentality and training, Conner has the most physical strength... and is the most immune to Akario's antics. Izuku then walked up to Akario and bonked her on the head with his fist. "Listen, we're trying to finalize your position in the team and when we'll need your help! Now... you focus on kicks for fighting..."

...

* * *

It had been a few months since Izuku joined class 1-A and things were going fine. His group of friends was still going strong, although he felt a weird feeling around a certain amphibious girl. The training sessions continued as normal with the class practicing any improving. Of course, while some try to improve like Izuku and surprisingly Katsuki, others are there for other reasons... _*cough* Mineta *cough*_.

Izuku was smiling at his progress. Tsuyu was right, he was progressing more now that he knew he need to improve. He was able to finalize Cross Soul with Exie and Mon and began to research it. It seemed that he was unable to fuse with the others just yet. With Exie and Mon, the fusion occurred in a necessary moment... which led Izuku to believe that without a trigger, a fusion was impossible.

However, He was able to fuse with Exie and Mon enough to understand Cross Soul to some degree. With Exie, he gained power from one of Exie's charged up attacks within his legs and arms. He named the quirk with this _**Compression**_ due to the power being compressed in his arms and legs. With Mon, he gained the quirk _**Barrier**_ , which allowed him to create a shield out of nowhere.

Izuku also learned that the drawbacks with Cross Souls seem to occur from overuse. Finally, the special moves with each of them... they were a last ditch effort. Using them seemed to weaken Izuku to greatly, thus making them a final attempt. _Compression Cannon_ was s powerful blast that seemed to go past Exie's full power... which is why the drawback makes Izuku extremely weakened. _Primal Protection_ allows Izuku to summon singular or multiple shields anywhere, even far away. However, it results in any shield made afterwards could be easily broken. Even then... He still hasn't mastered it and has been forced out of his fusion.

Other than that, training was the same. The Soken Squad worked to improve themselves as Izuku trained alongside them. While one of the three members who are on the imaginary waiting list to enter the Soken Squad in action is extremely close to join, Izuku still needed to work things out.

Izuku also gained a weird type of support... on that would lead to sponsorships in the future. It was a weird day when Izuku met Mei Hatsume for the first time... Mei introduced herself when she ran into the class 1-A homeroom to ask a certain Genesis boy to assist her with making her babies... not even joking. Izuku had to connect the dots while his friends were holding back a green haired girl from becoming wanted for murder.

After Izuku figured out that she meant her inventions due to being in the Support Course, everyone calmed down... though Tsuyu didn't why, but she never trusted Mei alone with Izuku. Needless to say, Mei became the group of eight's ninth member... the crazy one. She was sometimes seen as coo-coo for cocoa puffs, but she assisted everyone with their gear and pointed out flaws within their tech. Though she did make them test out her inventions sometimes...

Other than that, the only thing that caught Izuku's mind was when he was voted to be the class president. Of course, Katsuki was pissed, but Izuku stepped down to have Momo as the class president which led to Tenya as the vice president. Needless to say, everyone was impressed when the two presidents stopped a riot when the media rushed into the building.

Currently, Izuku was sitting on Dagobah beach. He never knew why, but he always came here to relax. Times have been great... but he knew his luck would run out... he just didn't know when and how. But in Izuku's mind, he knew... _**something bad was going to occur soon...**_

* * *

 **AND that's a wrap! Hey everyone, Paeon Kanetsu here! To begin, I want to say thank you for over 100 follows and almost 100 favourites, that's incredible. But now it's time for Recap and Explanations!**

 **Firstly, I'm so sorry for not posting for a while. I had a combination of work, writers block, and studying to worry about. I will however, not be posting for a good amount of time... Mainly until after January 31** **st** **. I have Exams coming up.**

 **Secondly, I am adding in three more characters after Akario. Also, to the guest who wanted a hero like Rouge the Bat... I hope you like Akario.**

 **Thirdly, the final member of Izuku's friend circle is Mei! I like her character and I felt she would be the type to just rush in and seem crazy. She'll have her future moments, but I'll have to wait after USJ.**

 **Fourthly, I found out my story is within a community on Fanfiction... AWESOME! I never expected my story to come this far. So yeah, awesome!**

 **Finally, as for the Cross Soul... I will say this, I got the idea from Megaman Battle Network. Mainly Gregor and Falzar since those were the two I played the most. In the Battle Network series, a temporary fusion, known as Cross Soul, is in the games. While the idea came from games, I've changed it so that it won't be a go to thing. It'll be a last resort type power-up.**

 **Now... Review Answering Time!**

 **Swift Australian Winds** **: Ha ha! I proved you wrong! But in all seriousness, I'm glad you like how the quirk works. The aspect of fusing between two of heroes seems like a fine idea, but I prefer to have them as supporting characters so they aren't the "most OP character of the story" type character. Too many times have OC's been used as overpowered distractions from the plot. Its fine if it's a villain or something, but as a hero... it distracts readers from the actual characters.**

 **MadKingTigi** **: I'm glad you like the idea of Izuku and Katsuki on the same team. (Minus the Exams). As for the Squad vs. the League... let's just say I have a good idea for that part. Also, I think a nice Katsuki is a unique idea... but most likely people ignore it due to them wanting Katsuki's real character.**

 **Nowdied** **: Firstly, Tsuyudoirya would just look like Izuku and Tsuyu's child. Secondly... I really haven't thought about those things with the Other World... I'll need to go into it more.**

 **Erin Tesden** **: I'm glad I have your support... I'll do my best.**

 **corvilius** **: Thanks for understanding. As for a conduit Quirk... I've had an OC with a similar quirk in which they can travel as a lightning bolt, but they need to charge up electricity. I'll need to figure out what I want to do.**

 **Yuri-sage** **: Only one thing I could say... Except more Right Hooks!**

 **noelrawlings** **: I'm glad you like the Squad and the fight. As for the fusion, it'll be a long time before Izuku will master it. As for Spectra being named after you... just coincidence. Sorry.**

 **That's all for now. See you all next time!** _ **Paeon has signed out.**_


	10. Chapter 9

**A.N: Before we start... I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. But good news... EXAMS ARE OVER! That means I'm back to writing! Now back to featured entertainment.**

 _Chaos theory is a scientific principle describing the unpredictability of systems. Heavily explored and recognized during the mid-to-late 1980s, its premise is that systems sometimes reside in chaos, generating energy but without any predictability or direction._

 _Organizations respond to the ideas of chaos theory in a number of different ways, from eagerness to skepticism. As Lyndon Pugh's 2007_ _Change Management in Information Services says_ _, "The key points about chaos theory are that it affirms the need for environmental sensitivity, and that uncertainty represents opportunities"_

 _ **Izuku the Creator: Chapter 9: Critical chaos beginning**_

* * *

Izuku was walking to Yuuei with a mixture of gusto and skepticism. Izuku had this bad feeling in his gut that something... something was going to go wrong. However, he currently pushed that aside as he was able to use a new hero. He finally figured out how to use the new hero and what moments were the best.

As Izuku walked into class, he headed over to his group of friends. This became a normal routine... They would meet in the morning in the class; discuss any plans, life at home, etc... However, while everyone began to talk, Tsuyu noticed that Izuku was strangely quiet. "Hey... Everything okay Izuku?" The others were to enthralled with their conversations to notice Izuku's mood, yet Tsuyu noticed.

"To be honest Tsuyu... I'm not sure. I just have this bad feeling today... I know it sounds crazy, but I feel as though something is going to happen..." Tsuyu just stared in silence as Aizawa walked in.

...

* * *

The class was currently on a bus heading to one of facilities owned by Yuuei. Apparently they were going for Rescue training. However, on the way there, Eijiro Kirishima decided to ask Izuku a question. "Hey Izuku... How many heroes do you have that you can summon?" Izuku was currently sitting next to Tsuyu while wearing his cybernetic suit, minus the helmet. "Well... that depends on usability."

Everyone looked at him confused until he sighed. "It depends if I know the hero enough to know the best situations to use them. Currently in the Soken Squad, there are 9 heroes. But when it comes to being able to properly use their skills... there's only 7." Eijiro looked at him in shock. "Dude, that's a good amount of heroes!" Izuku sighs. "That's not the point... That may be the negative effect..."

Again, everyone just looked at him confused. "My quirk is one that creates new life. Each hero I make is someone brand new, someone with their own hopes and dreams... yet what happens if I disappear? What happens to them? Sure, I create new friends who become not only allies, but family as well... yet they're stuck to me." Izuku then looked up at Eijiro. "That's why I don't focus on making heroes... Because I need to grow stronger with the ones that already exist. I can't be a hinderance. I have to be an asset to the team."

Eijiro just stared at him in shock as the other classmates did the same... However, one girl snapped the class out their silence. "But you're already an asset." Izuku turned to see Tsuyu looking straight at him. "You're the one who made the team. You're the one who connected the team together... You're not a hindrance. You're the leader." Izuku just stared at the green-haired girl before chuckling. "Thanks. I needed that..."

As the bus continued on... the two green haired teens never knew that two knew shippers appeared in the forms of a creation girl and an earphone girl.

...And Izuku gained a hater from a certain jealous grape...

...

* * *

As the class reached the building, everyone was in shock at how much work was put into it. "Amazing! Is this Universal Studio Japan or something!?" Suddenly a hero began to walk up to the students. "Flood wrecks, landslides, fires, etc. etc... Welcome... to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint." Izuku looked at Thirteen and chuckled. 'It is the USJ'... However, he was suddenly having a very bad feeling when... "Everyone stay back!" Izuku turned to see a portal appear.

"Hey, is this part of the simulation?" Aizawa began running towards the group. "They're villains!" Everyone was shocked as Izuku could only turn to Tsuyu with a deadpan look. "Told you I had a bad feeling about today. Suddenly, Izuku could only watch as a black fog villain appears and separates all of them...

...

* * *

"Great, so what do we do now?" Currently, Izuku was hiding in the Downpour zone with Fumikage and Denki. Somehow, these three were put in the same zone. Izuku turned to the two. "Well... from what it looks like, they most likely don't know our quirks... Well, they may know my quirk from the news, but yeah. If they knew your guys quirks, they wouldn't put you two in a zone where Denki can produce powerful electricity or for Fumikage to have Dark Shadow gain a lot of power. We could use this to our advantage..."

Izuku then begins to create a plan with the two... and after a little bit of time, the three get into their positions. Izuku was currently on top one of the buildings. "Alright... let's do this! **SUMMON: Extension Force! SUMMON: Monkey Ball!** " The two heroes pop up and look confused at the area. "Guys, long story short, villains came into the USJ that not USJ and now we need to follow a plan, so Exie I need you slingshot over to Denki after Mon gets the attention of the villains and brings them over to that building over there." The two looked at each other before turning to Izuku and nodding.

As Mon jumped off the building, he went into his protective ball and landed on one of the villains. "What the? A Monkey?" "Just get it!" As the villains began to chase the poor monkey, Exie launched himself to another building where Denki was hiding at. "Alright Batterybutt... what are we doing?" "Well, ignoring the insult, I need you to send me up into the clouds so I can cause a reaction big enough to create a thunder storm. If Izuku planned right, then the villains will run into the building where Fumikage is hiding in." Exie nodded before turning around and grabbing Denki.

"One flying Boltbrain... coming up!" " _AHHHHHHH!_ " Without warning, Exie launches Denki in the sky and when Denki disappears into the clouds... *CRACK* The sky begins to rain down lightning. Exie was about to run when he saw Denki falling from the sky. "...Crap..."

While Exie was avoiding lightning while trying to reach Denki, the villains ran into the building with Fumikage as predicted. As the villains saw Fumikage, they didn't know that them being in a dark building with no lights was a bad idea...

However, back with Izuku, he never noticed the villain sneaking up on him. But... " _Right Hook!_ " Izuku planned to have Conner out just in case. "Hey Conner... do you have any other names for your attacks other then Right Hook and Left Hook?" "... No? Why?" "...Nevermind, let's meet up with the others."

...

* * *

After the situation in the Downpour zone, Izuku, Fumikage, Denki, Exie, Mon, and Conner began to run towards the center. Izuku knew something bad was going to happen today...

 _ **The problem is if they can actually win...**_

* * *

 **AND that's a wrap! Hey guys, Paeon Kanetsu here! Once again, I'm sorry for being gone for so long. Exams and work were a big killer of writing time, so now that Exams are over, I can hopefully get back into writing. Now... Recap and Explanations!**

 **Firstly, if the chapter seems weird and clunky... I'm sorry. I tried to write this as best as I could, but I feel as though I could have done better.**

 **Secondly, I may have rushed this part a bit due to not having many ideas... But don't worry. I have a lot of ideas for the next chapter.**

 **Thirdly, I'm going to be slowing down on the OC's soon. I really want to focus on the 9 I currently have and maybe add more after.**

 **Now... Review answering time!**

 **Reclusive Dork** **: For LeBlanc... He may join the story, but a lot later. I really want to focus on the one I have right now so the characters can develop more.**

 **MadKingTigi** **: I'm sorry you waited... and I'm sorry for the second wait... But yeah, the post chapter list is a good idea. I'll do that in the next chapter.**

 **XxMysticalLunarxX** **: Hmm... I like where this is going. Of course, as I said to Reclusive Dork, I'll have these characters on hold. But yeah, PM all the information.**

 **Finally... Before the ending bit, I have a question. Recently I came across plans for a Danganronpa Story I was planning of writing. I had a lot of information on this and I wanted to know if you guys would be interested in a Danganronpa story? This will be a story with OC's as the main characters, but will also have throwbacks to Danganronpa IF and Super Danganronpa 2 in the DR:IF world. Up to you guys.**

 **That's all for now! See you next time!** _ **Paeon has signed out.**_


	11. Chapter 10

_Villains are bad people who are usually found in fiction, such as books and movies. When used in comic books, they are depicted as super-villains; or people who usually hold some kind of unnatural force._

 _However, the constant battle between Heroes and Villains is like a cycle. Without villains, there are no heroes. Without heroes, there are no villains._

 _ **Izuku the Creator: Chapter 10: Villains vs. Soken**_

* * *

As the group of six reached near the center of the USJ, they were shocked to see a giant black mutant holding a bloody Aizawa as villains around them began to get back up. Izuku turned to see a white haired man covered in hands laughing. "Looks like the mini-boss is defeated! Now all that's left is the final boss..."

Izuku sighed before turning to Fumikage and Denki. "Listen, I need you guys to try and find the others. Denki, there's most likely someone with a signal jamming quirk. They'll most likely be in a place where they can be hidden... So my guess is the Mountain Zone. I need you to go there and get that signal running again. Fumikage, I have a feeling that they messed up on the zones more... most likely Tsuyu is in the Flood Zone. Think you can give her backup?"

Fumikage looked at Izuku with a confused look. "Of course, but what are you going to do?" Izuku gave the two a smile. "I'm going to fight the main group." Denki was shocked. "Are you crazy!? You're just one guy! Even teach was defeated and he was Eraserhead!" Izuku chuckled. "True, but you forgot two things. First, Eraserhead is the type of hero to face a horde of villains; he's a sneak attack type of hero. Secondly... I'm never alone." With those words, Izuku turned to the horde as Exie, Mon, and Conner stepped beside him. "Good luck you guys... We'll hold off the horde as best as we can."

With those words, they began to run towards the biggest fight of their lives while Fumikage and Denki headed off to help the others.

...

* * *

Momo and Jirou were stuck in a difficult place. They had been fighting off the villains as best as they could due to Koji not being the best in their situation. Even after the constant fighting, another villain popped up from the ground and held Koji hostage. As the electric quirk user was laughing at his good luck, Denki was watching from a hidden area. 'Oh man... Can I really do this? I mean... Izuku has been helping us out with our quirks... but can I really do this?'

 _*Flashback*_

 _Denki stared at Izuku with wide eyes. "Are you sure? I mean... Can I really do that?" Izuku nodded. "Yeah, if you have enough electricity, it seems possible to move around as actual electricity. I also believe that it won't use too much electricity to hold due to you keeping the electricity inside yourself instead of launching out at enemies."_

 _Denki was excited. After Izuku told their group of friends about him training with the Soken Squad, the others asked if he could help with their quirks. While cool their quirks have limitations... So, here was Izuku suggesting for Denki to create a form of movement by turning into electricity. However..._

" _Hey Izuku... is it possible to recharge myself so I don't go idiotic?" Izuku stopped and pondered at what Denki asked. "Hmm... it's possible to try and attract electricity while trying to store it like a battery... but it may take time." Denki gave Izuku a big grin. "Then let's do it!"_

 _*Flashback end*_

Denki slapped his hand on the side of his face. 'Come on! Izuku tried his hardest to help me and now he's fighting a damn horde! I need to help out! I can do this!'

As Momo and Jirou were looking in horror as the electric villain began to charge his hand and reach over to the Animal Speak boy, he heard the sounds of electricity. He let go of the boy as he laughed and turned to the electricity. "Come on... I'm an electric type quirk user. I'm immune to electricity!" However, as those words left his mouth, he looked in shock as the electricity began to create a form before becoming Denki coming in for a kick.

The villain was so shocked that he couldn't react as he received a kick straight in the face, which sent him stepping back as Denki rolled in front of the other three heroes. "What the!? How did you turn into electricity!" Denki just gave a grin. "That doesn't matter. What matters is beating you!"

...

* * *

While Denki reached the Mountain Zone, Fumikage reached the Flood Zone to see Tsuyu running from a shark like villain as Mineta was knocked out. Fumikage was about to run out... until he began to think back at what Izuku had tried to do for him.

 _*Flashback*_

" _Really?" Fumikage could be seen with a confused look as Izuku began to smile. "Yeah! You're connected to Dark Shadow, so maybe if you improve, you could control shadows on your own." Fumikage began to think. "That's true, but what would they be used for?"_

 _Izuku smiled. "Well, if it works, you could have a way to assist Dark Shadow. You could use it so..."_

 _*Flashback End*_

'Right, I could use that to get over there... if it works.' Fumikage then closed his eyes as he began to focus on shadows on his legs. When he opened his eyes, he saw that his legs were above a shadow like portal, similar to the one the villain used, but had a more clean look like Dark Shadow. "Let's go."

On the boat, the shark villain began to chomp at Tsuyu when something appeared in the corner of his eye. He turned to see Fumikage had created another shadowlike portal on the ship. Fumikage then fell through the portal underneath his feet and rolled out of the portal in front of the villain. The look at the boy in shock as Fumikage just raised his head while he stood up.

"...Dark Shadow!"

...

* * *

Back before Fumikage and Denki went off, we could see Izuku running towards the horde with Exie, Mon and Conner running beside him. One of the villains noticed him as the horde turned to the running group. The white haired man just laughed. "Man... after the mini-boss is only more minions? Bring out the final boss..." However, that all changed when Izuku began to yell.

" **SUMMON: Afterburner! SUMMON: Spectra! SUMMON: Infiltrator!** " The white haired boy looked in shock as the three girls of the Soken Squad appeared beside Izuku and the boys. Izuku turned to the group. "Go! Firestorm!" Alya and Exie nodded as Exie launched his arms back while grabbing Alya. "Let's go!" With a powerful throw, Alya was sent into the into the air and began to launch streams at fire to the ground. The villains began to get hit and burns began to appear as Alya began to fall towards the ground.

Izuku noticed and turned to the group. "Noelle!" "On it!" On cue, Spectra used her limited levitation as she brought Alya back in the air so she continued her firestorm. The villains then began to run towards Izuku and the Soken Squad as Izuku began to punch the villains. "Now! Powerplay!" Mon then ran over towards Izuku before jumping off his head and created a ball around himself. After the ball occurred, Conner then jumped up and... " _Left Hook!_ "... punched the ball towards the villains. The ball knocked down some villains as the ball then bounced up in the air. Suddenly, Akario in her Bat form appeared behind the ball before turning back into her normal form and kicking the ball back to the villains.

As the Soken Squad began to fight and knock out more and more villains, the white haired man scowled. "Nomu! Finish them!" When Izuku turned, the black creature with its brain sticking out disappeared before reappearing in front of Izuku. The creature called Nomu brought his fist back before launching a punch into his gut, sending Izuku flying. As Izuku was flying, Nomu then appeared and punched him into the ground before appearing back by the white haired man. """""" _ **IZUKU!**_ """""" The Soken Squad then turned and ran over to Izuku as they helped him regain his bearings.

"Damn... That hurt..." Izuku then turned to the man and creature. "Well... let's hope this works... **SUMMON: Wolfgang!** " As the bright light appeared again an anthropomorphic dark brown wolf appeared with red eyes wearing white baggy pants with a red belt, a simple black T-shirt and a white sleeveless jacket, fingerless white gloves and two earrings in his left ear. The wolf was barefoot as well as he turned to Izuku. "Hello My Liege, how may I help you?"

Izuku sighed. "Garou, now's not the time for 'My Liege' stuff. Right now I need your help to fight off against that creature called Nomu." The newly named Garou turned to the creature and smiled. "Of course my liege... after all... I only got three minutes."

...

* * *

Back at the Mountain Zone, Denki was avoiding the electricity has he danced around the villain as a lightning bolt. On the side, Momo and Jirou were shocked to see that Denki progressed so far. However, they needed to focus. They were working on a way to attack the villain as Denki distracted him... however... Denki was having some internal problems. 'Damn... I'm running low on electricity... I just need a little more time. If only I could recharge- ...I know I'm not used to it yet, but I gotta try!' Denki then stopped as the electric villain launched a blast of electricity at Denki before... it began to enter into Denki.

Denki kneeled as he flinched slightly. "Phew... Still need to work on that... But thanks for the recharge." The electric villain ran towards Denki with so much rage and frustration that he didn't see the smirk on Denki's face. "NOW!"

After his shout, Jirou launched a powerful sound wave due to a speaker that Momo made. The sound wave hit the villain as he was sent back towards Momo who had a net ready to capture him. When the villain was sent into, he tried to electrify the net... to only find out that the net was insulated and Momo had rubber gloves on.

"Damn you! Why I outta... I'll kill you damn fucking bra-" " _Right Hook!_ " Everyone turned to see Koji there giving the villain a right hook in the face. Denki just blinked before giving Koji a deadpan look. "...You got interested in Conner's hooks... didn't you?" Koji just gave a timid nod as Denki chuckled before reaching his headset.

"...Hello? Nezu here." "Ah, Principal! It's me, Denki Kaminari from Class 1-A. We're at USJ where it was overrun by villains!" On the other end of the headset, the mouse dog bear smiled. "We know. You're class' vice president Tenya came to us. We're on our way and will be there soon." Denki gave a sigh of relief before ending the call on his headset and turned towards the other three heroes. "Alright, it seems the others were able to get Tenya out to get the Pro Heroes. I think we should head to the center. Izuku's currently fighting the horde and may need some help."

As the four began to run towards the center, Jirou turned to Denki and smiled. "Nice job Sparky." Denki just smiled with a barely noticeable pink hue on his cheeks. "Thanks Earjack."

...

* * *

Back over at the Flood Zone, Fumikage was going head to head with the shark villain. He was using Dark Shadow to fight while Tsuyu assisted in movement using her tongue. Tsuyu would grab Fumikage when he would be hit by the shark villain and move him out of harm's way.

While this was going on, Mineta began to wake up to see the fight underway. "AHHH!" The shark villain heard Mineta's scream and turned towards the grape hero. "Might as well take one of you damn kids out!" With that, he ran from Fumikage and went to attack Mineta... when...

His attack was stopped by Dark Shadow who was coming out of the side of the wall. The villain turned back to Fumikage to see him panting as a shadowy portal, unlike the one from the villain, appeared in front of Fumikage. While Fumikage can't remove Dark Shadow from himself, he created a warp point from shadows for Dark Shadow to go through. "It takes a lot out of me... but it works..." With that, Dark Shadow launched an assault on the villain, knocking him out. Afterwards, Dark Shadow disappeared as Fumikage fell to his knees while leaning against a wall.

"Phew... I'm still not used to that..." Tsuyu smiled at the bird boy. He worked hard to help out while progressing as much as he could. However, Fumikage then stood back up. "I can't rest now... Izuku's taking on the villains in the center."

With those words, Tsuyu began to feel deep worry. She didn't know why, but she always felt this weird feeling when it came to Izuku... but that didn't matter. Her mind was only on helping Izuku. "Let's go." However, Mineta didn't share the same feelings. "What!? We almost died! No way in hell am I goin-" "Fine. But I'm going." Fumikage smiled. "Same here. Let's go."

As the two began to head off, Mineta realized it was either go to the action or be alone in a building overrun by villains... "God damn it... WAIT FOR ME!"

...

* * *

The white haired man stared at the anthropomorphic wolf with confusion. "Three minutes? You won't even last three seconds." Izuku smirked at the overconfident man, he didn't know how powerful Garou could be. Garou naturally has more strength and speed then an average person... but his quirk takes the cake. However, it's limited to three minutes...

' **Quirk: Okami. Allows user a transformation, which turns the user into a three meter tall werewolf and is ten times stronger than user's natural base form. Unfortunately, it can only be maintained for three minutes and leaves user tired and hungry when turning back.** ' While the side effect seems simple... it's not. Garou literally reaches the point where his body can't move due to need for sleep and food.

As if on cue, Garou turns into a three meter tall lycanthrope and stands tall against Nomu. However... Izuku feels a hand on his shoulder, to which he turns and sees Alya. "I know that Garou has the best chance of holding Nomu off... but I'm standing on the sidelines." Izuku smiled as he felt a special feeling within himself. "Alright... ready to try it?" "Hell yeah."

Izuku and Alya then give a loud high-five that echoed around the center before... "" **CROSS SOUL!** ""

A bright light over takes the two as a feeling of heat began to emanate from the light. When the light disappeared, Izuku could be seen with a mix of red within his bushy green hair. His left also turned into the colour of Alya's, which was a bright pink. His hero suit also gained a red tint that mixed with the usual emerald green.

" _ **Alya Soul – Overbooster!**_ " Suddenly, Izuku and Alya's voice could be heard as a burst of fiery aura appeared around Izuku. " _ **Garou! Let's go!**_ " "On it!" And they were off. Izuku was surrounded by flames and began running as a human fireball before slamming Nomu back with serious force. Izuku continued to fly into Nomu before landing back by Garou with a few first degree burns. As Nomu regained his bearings, he rushed forward only to have Garou run forwards and keeps him still. Both tried to push forward, but showed no signs of moving, thus proving they were of equal strength.

" _ **Now!**_ " "Right! _Midnight Catapult!_ " As Izuku jumped in the air, Garou seemed to gain a reddish aura before overpowering Nomu and sending him flying towards Izuku. Midnight Catapult was a simple move that increases Garou's max power... however... Garou could be seen shrinking back to his normal form as he clutched his stomach in pain. "It's up... to... you now... I need food... _foooooooooooddddddd_..."

Izuku just chuckled before turning back to the Nomu heading towards him. " _ **Let's do this...**_ _ **ELIMINATION EXPLOSION!**_ " The fire around Izuku began to grow and grow until it reached a big size. The colour then changed from the normal red and orange to a bright white colour. Izuku then rushes forward and hits Nomu which causes an explosion to be heard in the USJ. A cloud of dust appears as Denki, Momo, Jirou, Koji, Fumikage, Tsuyu, Mineta, as well as Katsuki, Eijiro, and Shouto.

As the dust settles, a burnt and unconscious Nomu could be seen on the ground as the white haired man looked in shock. However... near the unconscious Nomu were an unconscious Izuku and Alya. Tsuyu was the first to see Izuku and began to rush over to him. "Izuku!" On the side, Exie noticed Alya. "Alya!" When Exie and Tsuyu reached the two, followed by everyone else, Izuku and Alya could be seen with a mixture of first and third degree burns. Conner then noticed something and place a hand on both of their foreheads. "Shit. They're burning up... Shouto, you have ice powers right? We need you cool them down."

As Shouto began to cool down the two, the white haired man regained his bearings and began to walk over to Garou on the ground. "I don't care... This is supposed to be my fun time... But now I'm going to kill all of you... Starting with you wolf boy!" However, before he could do anything, the black mist being appeared beside him. "We need to go now. The pro heroes are here." The white haired man scowled before turning to the group. "This isn't over!" And with that... the two were gone.

...

* * *

After the pros gathered up the villains, they were able to tally up who were injured. Most of Class 1-A were fine, but some weren't. Fumikage was lucky and only had exhaustion. Denki was a little unlucky and had some of his nerves paralyzed... but still fixable.

The four that had it the worst however, were Aizawa, Thirteen, Izuku and Alya. Aizawa was severely injured alongside Thirteen who had his own quirk, Black Hole, used against him. In the end, they were still okay, just severely injured. Izuku and Alya were also okay... but they were asleep as all their energy was taken to heal the burns.

While they were fine, they both still had a fever. As such, they were stuck being sick. While the others did what they could, the two that helped out the most were Tsuyu and Exie; thought Exie focused a bit more on Alya while Tsuyu focused on Izuku.

In the end, the League of Villains left their statement. However, the Soken Squad left they're own... They'll take on the League of Villains any day. They will fight to protect.

 _ **The battle may have been won by the Soken Squad, but the war was just starting.**_

...

* * *

 _ **SOKEN SQUAD:**_

Exie – Extension Force. **Quirk: Spring Body.**

Mon – Monkey Ball. **Quirk: Protective Ball.**

Alya – Afterburner. **Quirk: Overheat.**

Conner – Courage. **Quirk: Quirkless.**

Noelle – Spectra. **Quirk: Ghost Form.**

Akario – Infiltrator. **Quirk: Bat.**

Garou – Wolfgang. **Quirk: Okami.**

? - ?. Quirk: ?  


? - ?. Quirk: ?  


...

* * *

 **AND that's a wrap! Hey everyone, Paeon Kanetsu here! And man, I'm back in the game! I LOVED how this chapter went! And I'll go over everything in the Recap and Explanations!**

 **Firstly, I need to talk about Denki and Fumikage. I gave them knew abilities... based off old hero OC's I had from when I was first planning this story.**

 **Denki gained the power of Thoron, one of my first OC's, whose quirk was Zap Dash. It basically works like a battery that allows him to store electricity and use it to become a lightning bolt to move around.**

 **Fumikage gained the power of Aperture, whose quirk was Portal, (Yes... it was based off the Portal games...). Basically, he is able to create two portals that he can move between. However, both portals must be made to be able to use them.**

 **I want to hopefully improve quirks of some of the Class 1-A students with powers from my old OC's.**

 **Secondly, the second OC suggested by MadKingTigi, Garou! Yeah, I like how Garou appeared. I felt as though I used his character properly for the fight. But don't worry, we'll see more of the heroes.**

 **Thirdly, how do you like the new fusion opening? I personally enjoyed how it went.**

 **Fourthly, rereading this chapter... I may be setting up pairings a little bit... But hey. It's not certain. I'm just doing it for fun.**

 **Finally, I hope you all like this chapter! I've been hoping that this'll restart the flame that originated from the beginning of the story. I felt that the last chapter was rushed and just there to get me back into things.**

 **Now, for Review Answering Time! With one review.**

 **DeltaWing13** **: Well... Ninja's are awesome... but I'll have to wait and see.**

 **Anyways, last thing. The topic on my next story... I created a Poll. I hope it worked properly and if it did, the poll will be on my Profile Page. I'll keep it going until I finish this story.**

 **Well, that's all for now. See you next time!** _ **Paeon has signed out.**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Izuku the Creator: Chapter 11: Cool-down to Heat-up**_

Izuku sighed as he lay in bed. It's been a few days since the USJ incident and those days have been PAINFUL! For Izuku, it was simply him waking up to an angry Recovery Girl plus a worried and equally angry Tsuyu. Izuku could sigh at his bad luck. However, Izuku was only awake after a few days... so he had to find out what was going on.

During the time he caught up to speed, he found out Alya only woke up a little before him, which he was thankful for since he didn't want anyone hurt. Izuku also found out that everyone was getting to know the Soken Squad... minus Exie surprisingly. Exie spent all the time he could to assist Recovery Girl with making sure the two of them were okay. However... Izuku knew better than that.

Back when Izuku was starting off with only Exie and Mon, he once got seriously injured. While Mon was worried, he found out that Exie was nonchalant. "Well duh... I knew you were ok." ...And he was right. No matter what happened, Exie never worried... That was until now.

...

Izuku waited until Tsuyu and Recovery Girl left before talking to Exie. "Hey Exie... why were you here instead of being with the others?" Exie looked away nervously. "W-well... I was worried about you and Aly-" "Bullshit."

Exie turned to Izuku to see the deadpan look. "That's bullshit. You've never worried about stuff like this before. It only occurred now." Exie looked extremely nervous. "Exie... it was Alya... wasn't it?" Exie looked extremely red before sighing. "Yeah... I just... I've known her for so long. In the time I'd be with her, we'd be opposites. But... I can't. I just can't deny it anymore."

Izuku looked confused until Exie looked at him seriously. "I'm... in love with Alya." Izuku just stared at him in silence, until he broke into laughter. As Exie looked shocked, Izuku just smiled. "Exie... The Soken Squad, minus you and Alya, and myself already knew that. You are WAYYYYY to obvious." Exie just stared as Izuku until he started laughing. "Asshole."

...

While the two friends were laughing, the others could be seen around the place. Garou was with a boy by the name of Mezo Shoji, who they connected well for their enhanced senses. Akario was hanging out with Mina Ashido due to their upbeat personalities. Spectra seemed more serious on order which lead to her hanging out with Tenya... even with all the shouting. Mon was stuck with Spectra due to her holding him in a death grip because of his cuteness. Alya was resting in a different medical wing then Izuku. She was exhausted due to the powers of Recovery Girl.

Conner however... " _Right Hook! Left Hook! Right Uppercut!_ You got it!?" "Yes sir!" ... Conner was teaching Eijiro Kirishima, Koji Kouda, and a boy by the name of Rikido Sato. They were all trying to learn the way Conner fought. Surprisingly, Conner fought like a boxer which allowed the others to gain his style... however Conner's still was more precise and integrated into a new style.

While that was going on, the other classmates were doing their usual routine. Denki and Jirou were talking about music, Momo was helping Ochaco and Fumikage with homework, Katsuki... was being Katsuki, Todoroki was being a loner, etc. The only one who was different was Tsuyu. But, no one could blame her. Izuku was injured.

...

Time continued to pass as Izuku and Alya finally got out of the medical wings and the Soken Squad went back to their world. Surprisingly... Izuku never thought about visiting said world. But, after sometime, Izuku learned how to enter their world. It did seem to be a part of Izuku... though he could only send something similar to an astral image.

The world he began to call the Different Dimension, or the DD, was very beautiful and was full of plant life. Izuku was also shocked to see the building the Soken Squad lived in. It was a very simple, yet big house that had the essentials. It had power, water... everything. But that confused Izuku. Exie originally said that world was all forest, no animals or anything. But here... there was a farm with cows, pigs, chickens, and sheep.

Izuku asked the Soken Squad how this was possible until they said that they could create anything with their minds here. Izuku was confused... until he realized. His quirk allowed him to create life... Maybe the DD was a world where his quirk was stronger, but he had no access to it. That however, was thrown out the window when Exie stated that other themselves, nothing can come from the DD. So instead of a world with more power... it's a world of connivance and living for his quirk... Izuku was fine with that...

...

Time seemed to slow down as Izuku would put it. He's been training with the two other members of the Soken Squad... but not that much. He was still recovering. Even then, classes would be beginning soon. You see, after Izuku and Alya were released, the class was given a week off to relax after that serious situation. But that didn't matter... Izuku was just freaking out due to a certain girl. Tsuyu.

Now, Izuku would laugh at Exie with his time around Alya... but now he realizes that's what's happening with him and Tsuyu. Whenever he's around her, his heart begins to pick up the pace. He always seems to smile with her personality. He finds her smart, funny, strong, beauti-

"OKAY! That seals it..." Izuku then grabs his pillow as he covers his face and groans. Suddenly, the door opens and in the doorway, Izuku sees... "Dad!" ...Hisashi Midoriya. Hisashi ran over to his son and hugged him hard, but still gentle. "Dad?" "I was so worried when I heard your mother on the phone! I can't believe you got hurt that badly!" Izuku sighed before turning to his dad while his mother was in the doorway. "So... Can was discuss some things?"

 _...Oh boy..._

...

To say the least, Izuku just gave his parents teasing material. However, he still loved the conversations with his mom and dad. Not only did he tell them about his "totally" brand new crush, but he also learned his father was staying in town with a new job. Apparently Hisashis old boss didn't like how he was leaving to go see his injured son and demanded that Hisashi stayed to work. There's one thing though... you never mess with Hisashis family. He told his boss to screw off and then quitted.

But other than that, Izuku was back at school and ready for anything. Also, when Aizawa came in, wrapped as a mummy, he gained the perfect message.

" _ **The Yuuei Sports Festival is coming."**_

...

 _ **SOKEN SQUAD:**_

Exie – Extension Force. **Quirk: Spring Body.**

Mon – Monkey Ball. **Quirk: Protective Ball.**

Alya – Afterburner. **Quirk: Overheat.**

Conner – Courage. **Quirk: Quirkless.**

Noelle – Spectra. **Quirk: Ghost Form.**

Akario – Infiltrator. **Quirk: Bat.**

Garou – Wolfgang. **Quirk: Okami.**

? - ?. Quirk: ?

? - ?. Quirk: ?

...

 **AND that's a wrap! Hey guys, Paeon Kanetsu here. Now... that was a lovely but very short chapter. But, time for Recap and Explanations.**

 **First, again to those who are requesting OC's... please don't worry right now. I'm currently not accepting OC's because I want to bring in the two OC's I still have.**

 **Second, I'm going to stop those beginning pieces to the chapters... I'm running out of ideas for them.**

 **Thirdly, Yeah... I'm shipping trash. So Exie and Alya will be a thing, but the main focus is on Izuku and Tsuyu.**

 **Finally, this is important...**

 **I'll be writing up to the Exams. I'll the work on my next story before going to work on the sequel to Izuku the Creator.**

 **Now then, Review time!**

 **DeltaWing13** **: Yeah, but still... Ninja's are awesome.**

 **TheYinYang** **: Don't worry. I'm not worried about the reviews. But as for the quirks... To be honest, I barely know myself. Other than the ones that were suggested to me, I have a good story to some powers... Izuku the Creator is technically a rewrite to a story I was going to make. In that story, I made 20 heroes with different quirks. In fact... spoiler warning... one that I really liked is going to be one of the heroes coming soon. But yeah... The powers I think up just come to me at random.**

 **Danthros** **: Hmm... Whiplash seems like a good idea. But as I said, I'm holding off on Soken Squad members until I develop them more. But yeah... Whiplash most likely will be on the waiting list.**

 **That's all for now! See you next time!** _ **Paeon has signed out.**_


	13. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hi everyone, Paeon Kanetsu here…**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **I KNOW! I've been gone a long time! Well… I'm going to explain what's going on.**

 **Firstly, I'm in College so my focus is on my program. And let me tell you, it's a busy one.**

 **Secondly, these stories are hard to write and plan for. The planning for the Sports Festival arc in _Izuku the Creator_ still isn't finished.**

 **Finally, and the most important… I've lost interest. Writing these stories are no longer the same as before. When I first wrote, I wrote with passion and excitement… not it seems like a chore.**

 **Because of these reasons, I have to say that these stories are currently on a LONG and possibly INDEFINITE HIATUS.**

 **It sucks. I know. But I can't help it. I can't write if I lost interest and if I tried to half-ass the stories then it would be an insult to the quality of content I want to give you guys.**

 **So for now, the only thing I'll update is the new "story" I got, Stories of the Multiverses. That story is pretty much ideas I had but never made the cut due to reasons.**

* * *

 **That's all for now. See you all next time! …Hopefully.** _ **Paeon Kanetsu has signed out**_ **.**


	14. NOTICE

So... I haven't updated in a while... the answer?

My laptop that I write with is getting fixed. It'll take probably about two more weeks, maybe more, before it's fixed. Why is this an issue? I have everything backed up but my current way to access the internet can't use Microsoft Word. _(Yeah, I use word.)_

So for now, you need to wait. Because without my word software, I can't continue the free-time chapter for my new fanfic. But, while I'm waiting, I want you guys to answer me something...

Do you want me to work on Danganronpa Swap Mayhem? Or try a different story? I have a current idea for a My Hero Academia story... but I'm unsure. Currently, I really want to write Swap Mayhem.

It's up to you. Let me know! Also, I'm placing this on all my stories so you all know. For now, everything is still on hold. If you have any other questions for me, you can PM me.

See ya all when my computer is back! _**Paeon Kanetsu has signed out.**_


End file.
